Incorrigible
by forthright
Summary: My MirKag drabble and oneshot collection. A little harmless flirtation never hurt anyone. NEWEST: 'Bait' A drabble. Miroku was a gifted angler...
1. Divining the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the monk who says so much without actually saying anything. A nod of respect is directed towards the creative prowess of Rumiko Takahashi.

Originally posted on Live Journal on February 8, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Divining the Heart**

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

"Has that flower done something to offend you, Kagome-sama?" asked an amused voice.

Kagome looked up in surprise as Miroku joined her, then down at the pile of petals filling her lap. Lost in thought, she'd systematically denuded nearly every wildflower within reach. Smiling sheepishly, she left off. "No, the flower is quite innocent. It's just a bit of nonsense—a child's game."

Miroku leaned over to pluck a fresh flower of his own, turning it this way and that. "A game?" he inquired.

"Yes, It's silly."

"Tell me?" he invited.

The young woman shrugged. "You remove the petals one at a time, saying 'he loves me' and 'he loves me not' with each. The phrase spoken with the pulling of the last petal is supposed to be the truth."

"Ah, so it's fortune-telling—a way of divining the heart?" responded Miroku seriously.

Kagome smiled. "Not really. A flower can't tell you whether you are loved or not."

"Oh, I don't know," returned the monk amiably.

Tossing a handful of petals into the air, Kagome huffed. "Well, I'm certainly no clearer on the matter."

Miroku nodded sympathetically. "Matters of the heart are rarely clear."

"I suppose you're right," acknowledged Kagome with a sigh.

"Oh, I am… and Kagome-sama?" To her surprise, the monk reached over to tuck his flower behind her ear. "I wouldn't discount flowers altogether," he advised with a wink.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the iyissekiwa contest community on Live Journal for the theme 'Flowers.' Since it was the weekend leading up to Valentine's Day, I couldn't resist playing with my favorite pairing. You'd be amazed how tricky it can be to do something like this in less than 250 words. Managed it in 246, though. ::wink::


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble. A nod of acknowledgment is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** I may even disclaim this drabble when it comes down to it. The fluff in this bit of nonsense is cloyingly sweet. You have been warned.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Sweet Nothings**

"I wish I had a pet name," Kagome mused aloud as she leaned back into the monk's embrace.

"You want to name an animal?"

"No," she said with a giggle. "A pet name is like… a nickname, a special name you use for someone you love."

After a moment he asked, "Do you want _me_ to give you a pet name?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"How about… my pet?"

She snorted lightly. "Put a lot of thought into that, did you?" she teased, glancing up over her shoulder.

He grinned unrepentantly. "Not especially." After a quiet interlude, he ventured, "My jewel?"

She prodded him with an elbow, "_Definitely_ not."

"My angel?"

"I don't think so—too exalted."

"My flower?"

"Too cutesy."

"My sweet?"

"Too sugary."

"My lady?"

"Too formal."

"My darling?"

"Too sentimental."

"My precious?"

She groaned. "Too many bad associations."

Miroku chuckled softly. "You're a difficult one to please, you know that?"

"Maybe you just need to try harder?"

"You know, I think you're right. Come here." Lifting Kagome up and turning her to face him, he brushed a thumb across her cheek. "My dearest," he tried, raising one brow questioningly.

She blushed, mumbling, "Maybe."

Drawing closer, he ran his fingers through her hair. "My own," he murmured against her ear.

"Better," she sighed, cuddling in.

"Hmm," he leaned back, considering. "My love," he declared tenderly, bestowing a kiss.

Eyes alight, she nodded happily. "I like that," she whispered. "Do it again?"

"As you wish, my love."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **During the week of Valentine's Day, akebo challenged me to a Drabble-Off. Kebo-kun said we'd go head-to-head—250 words or less, any genre, any pairing, and the theme was 'Love'. This is my answer to his challenge. 248 words, fluff, M/K—excessively cute and saccharine sweet. If it _weren't _almost Valentine's Day, I'd have never tried to get away with this. I really prefer implication and insinuation to outright declaration. ::sigh:: Expect all drabbles and oneshots to return to normal in future. Feh.


	3. Circular

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the evasive monk who tries to talk circles around a certain miko. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to LJ on February 19, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Circular**

"Did you really mean what you said?" asked Kagome curiously, shifting her armload of supplies.

"Hmm?" responded the monk distractedly as they made their way through the busy marketplace.

"I heard you back there. That woman who approached you, you declined her offer."

"Offer?" Miroku repeated, his face a mask of innocent confusion.

"Yes," Kagome said, flushing with embarrassment, "She practically volunteered to bear you a son."

Miroku paused mid-step and turned to catch Kagome's free hand in both of his. "My dear Kagome-sama, I did not know you were so concerned about my quest for an heir," he said with patent delight. "Have you reconsidered? Do you wish to bear my child?"

Used to the monk's eloquent nonsense, Kagome merely rolled her eyes. "Miroku-sama, are you avoiding my question?"

Miroku leaned close, eyes twinkling, "Of course not, but I think you're avoiding mine. Does this mean you will?" he inquired winsomely.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to gather her patience. "No, Miroku-sama. Just… no."

The monk sighed longsufferingly and resumed his easy stroll down the village's main thoroughfare. "It was too much to hope for, I suppose."

Catching up, the miko poked Miroku's arm stubbornly. "You still haven't answered my question."

The monk glanced down at his companion's upturned face with a calculating look. "I apologize, Kagome-sama," he said serenely. "Was there something you wished to ask me?"

The miko shook her head, dumbfounded. "Do you ever say what you really mean, Miroku-sama?"

"Are you accusing me of lying, Kagome-sama?" replied the monk, with a hurt expression.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, forcing Miroku to pause as well. She tipped her head to one side, concentrating. "You just did it again, didn't you?"

Miroku merely raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"You skirted the whole issue," she accused.

Before Kagome could continue, the monk bent down so that he was practically nose to nose with her. "Surely not," he whispered seductively. "How could you even suggest such a thing, Kagome-sama?"

The miko drew back slightly. "Are you… are you trying to make me lose my train of thought?" Kagome asked in surprise. The light of understanding dawned in her eyes. "You are! You're trying to distract me!"

"Don't be silly, Kagome-sama! I would never…"

Kagome interrupted. "You know, for all your talk, you don't actually say much, do you?" mused the miko aloud. "You flirt and you flatter and you tease, but you aren't telling anyone what's on your mind."

This seemed to stump the monk momentarily. "Is that what you think?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," replied Kagome confidently. "You can't con me, Miroku-sama." She planted her free hand on one hip, "All this smooth talk and evasiveness—you're hiding behind it. You don't let anyone see what's really in your heart."

"My… heart?" Miroku repeated incredulously as he watched the young woman build momentum.

"Yes," gesticulated Kagome excitedly. "The real you! The hidden person of the heart! The Miroku behind the letch!"

The monk seemed genuinely amused. He cast about briefly, and spying a bench, led the young woman over and seated himself by her side. "I see. So you think I have hidden depths, do you?"

The miko settled her purchases between her feet and turned to confront the monk. This time it was Kagome whose eyes held a gleam. "Oh yes," she insisted. "You're definitely hiding something."

"I am?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. That's why you're continuing to avoid my question."

Miroku ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the low tail uncomfortably. "I think you're reading more into this than…" he began placatingly, only to be interrupted.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" pronounced the miko with determination.

Miroku leaned back, crossing his arms and eyeing the girl warily. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"How else are we going to get to the truth?"

Miroku studied Kagome's face for a moment, but looked away before speaking. "Perhaps there are times when the truth is best left undiscovered."

"Surely there's no harm in being honest," argued Kagome. "Friends should always be honest with one another."

"I am being honest, Kagome-sama," returned the monk blandly.

"You're being impossible," the young woman huffed. "What are you trying to hide?"

"What are you hoping to gain?" he countered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought, then grinned. "A glimpse of the real you?" she offered hopefully.

Miroku bowed his head in defeat, smiling at the girl's persistence. "What is it you wanted to know, Kagome-sama?"

"That woman, what you told her—was it true?"

"What exactly did you overhear, Kagome-sama," the monk asked carefully.

"When she offered to… keep you company… you refused, and she asked you why. You told her you couldn't accept her 'kindness' because the fates had been unkind to you."

Kagome paused and Miroku nodded. "You cannot deny the truth of that," he murmured, tapping the prayer beads that circled one hand.

The miko shook her head, "Yes, but you said that the fates had been unkind to you, 'having fixed all my hopes on the uncertainty of a certain future.'" After a pause, she summed up, "Oh, and you said that you were content to wait for that future to come to you."

"That is what I said," affirmed Miroku, "and it is true."

"It seemed a cryptic thing to say, especially to a complete stranger," Kagome ventured.

"Perhaps," the monk said noncommittally.

"What did you mean by it, Miroku-sama?" asked Kagome curiously. "Were you talking about your search for Naraku?"

"That's a part of it, I suppose," the monk agreed amiably.

Kagome gave him a sharp look. "It's not what you meant, though, is it," she surmised.

Miroku hesitated before answering. "Normally, it could be said that no one knows what the future will bring."

Kagome nodded.

"However, I know something of the future in store."

The young woman's eyes widened in amazement. "You do?"

Miroku chuckled. "It is no great mystery," he said, patting Kagome's hand. "I know for certain that the future holds you, Kagome-sama."

"Me?" the miko blinked in confusion. "Oh! Me—because I'm _from_ the future." The very thought made her laugh.

Miroku rose to his feet, and Kagome picked up her bundle of supplies again. "Shall we go back to the others now?" he invited.

"Yes, I think we have everything," the young woman agreed, falling in step with the monk. "So… I'm your 'certain future' then?" she teased with a smile.

Miroku's eyes were warm. "Something like that," he said evenly.

Just as they reached the outskirts of the village, Kagome asked, "So, which part of your 'certain future' do you consider the unkindness of the fates?"

The monk's step faltered slightly, and there was a hint of admiration in his quick glance towards the miko walking beside him. With an impish grin, he replied smoothly. "Ah, my dear Kagome-sama, that would have to be the part where you continually refuse to bear my children."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This oneshot was originally written for the Live Journal community iyficcontest's Week 86 drabble theme, 'Heart', which had an free word count. 1,157 words.


	4. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little vignette… especially for the monk who's dreading the end of the day.

This drabble was originally posted to LJ on February 20, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Just the Beginning**

"Kagome-sama, are you coming?"

"Not yet… look," she gestured expansively towards the sky.

"You wish to stay for the sunset?" Miroku surveyed the fiery hues overhead.

"Watch with me," Kagome bade cheerfully, patting the ground at her side.

"I don't particularly like sunsets," Miroku admitted slowly. "The colors fade away and everything ends in darkness."

"Oh," she gasped, understanding, "but it isn't an ending, Miroku-sama. It's just the beginning. Please stay; I'll show you."

"How can I refuse such an invitation?" the monk grinned.

The sky gradually cooled to a darkening blue as twilight dimmed their surroundings. "That's it then. Shall we go in?"

She held him back, a hand on his knee. "Shh. It's about to start."

Soft flickers stirred the long grasses, separating themselves to spiral upwards. "Fireflies?" murmured Miroku in surprise.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "After the sun sets, the fireflies take flight."

"I suppose they do make the coming night less… intimidating."

"Their brightness makes it possible to face the darkness with a smile."

"As does yours," returned the monk smoothly.

"Flatterer," Kagome giggled and bumped her shoulder against his. "They're sending messages, you know."

"What are they saying?"

"Don't you recognize these kindred spirits, Miroku-sama?" Kagome quipped. "They're flirting."

"Truly?" the monk chuckled.

"The dance of lights is a kind of courtship; it's how they find each other."

"Ah! Then I wish them success in their pursuits," intoned the monk, bestowing his blessing.

"You would."

Miroku leaned close to whisper, "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

"Sure," she smiled.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa's contest with the theme 'Sunset'. 250 words.


	5. Favorite Color

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of silliness… especially for the irascible monk whose behavior should be all too predictable by now. Honestly, does this surprise any of you::cheeky grin::

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 22, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Favorite Color**

"So what's _your_ favorite color, Miroku-sama?" asked Kagome brightly as she fell in step with the monk.

"My favorite color?" Miroku repeated, smiling indulgently at the winsome young woman.

"Yes—we all have favorites. Sango and I both like pink, Inuyasha prefers red, and Shippo likes blue best. So what's yours?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," Miroku said apologetically.

"You can't? Whyever not?" replied the girl, confused.

"Because I don't know what it is today," the monk explained seriously.

"It changes?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Regularly," nodded Miroku.

"That's quite strange. How can someone's favorite switch so often?" she wondered aloud.

"Strange but true," Miroku assured her. "It changes nearly every day."

"And you don't know what it is today?"

"Alas, no," said the monk with a heavy sigh.

"When will you find out?"

Miroku shrugged, "Such things are only revealed after much patience, Kagome-sama."

"Sounds serious," Kagome ventured. "You must put a lot of thought into your choice."

Miroku chuckled, "Oh, one way or another the answer always comes to me."

"Well, will you let me know when you know?" the young woman asked hopefully.

"Of course, Kagome-sama."

"Thanks!" she grinned, and hurried ahead to rejoin Sango.

As she jogged away, an errant gust of wind rustled past, lifting the pleats of Kagome's skirt with a playful little flip. Miroku's lips curved into a pleased smile, and he sang out cheerfully. "Oh, Kagome-sama!" She turned, gazing back at him questioningly. "Blue. My favorite color is blue."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa's contest for the Blue Theme. 250 words.


	6. Smudge

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of foolishness… especially for the gullible young woman who's just asking for trouble by being so trusting. A nod of acknowledgement is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

Originally posted to Live Journal on April 1, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Smudge**

"Kagome-sama? You have something on your face."

"I do?"

"Indeed," confirmed the monk gravely.

Kagome dusted her fingers lightly across cheeks and chin, then looked expectantly at Miroku, "Did I get it?"

"No, it's still there."

"Where?" the young woman asked, rubbing her nose self-consciously.

Miroku walked nearer, shaking his head. "Really! How did you manage it, Kagome-sama?" he scolded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't make fun," Kagome pleaded, brushing one cheekbone randomly.

"I wouldn't dare," he assured warmly as he crouched down in front of her.

"I can't imagine what I got into," she murmured. "Is it bad?"

"It's everywhere."

"Why hasn't anyone else said anything?"

"Perhaps they were being polite."

"What should I do?"

Miroku tutted as he leaned closer, an appraising look in his eyes. "It'll take some effort to remedy this," he pronounced solemnly.

"Really? Will you help me, Miroku-sama?"

"If you will permit it."

"Of course!"

Miroku grasped Kagome's jaw lightly, tilting her face from side to side as he studied the situation. "Well," he said without much hope, "I'll do what I can."

"I appreciate…" was all she managed before warm lips covered hers.

"You… you tricked me?" she gasped, feeling like a fool.

Miroku nodded.

"I can't believe I fell for it," Kagome groaned. "I thought I had a smudge on my face or something."

"Oh, you really did have something on your face," Miroku assured her.

"I did?"

"Mm-hmm. The look of a girl who needed kissing."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa's contest on the Flaw Theme. The fact that there was an April Fool's Day drabble challenge running at the same time on my journal may have influenced the subject matter slightly. It made do for both. ׃׃twinkle:: 250 words.


	7. Namesake

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short bit of speculation… especially for the monk who probably has an absolutely lovely singing voice. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on April 7, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Namesake**

Miroku sat at the base of a tree, looking on as Kagome led a group of village children in song. Eight barefooted scamps were fanned out in front of her, faces eager as they repeated each phrase after the miko. She tried to keep tempo by directing them with her finger, singing with exaggerated slowness. Her little chorus members were quick learners, happily lisping the words back to Kagome line by line. The monk chuckled, for what the little crew lacked in tunefulness, they made up for with enthusiasm.

Kagome had offered to help Kaede entertain the lively bunch for the day while their parents and older siblings were busy with the spring planting, and it was obvious to Miroku that she knew a thing or two about keeping little ones out of mischief. Her charges had been trailing after her like a row of chicks since just after daybreak, completely captivated by Kagome's carefree manner. _She certainly has a knack for breaking down barriers. She's not any more bothered by age differences than she is by social, cultural, or racial ones. To Kagome, we're all just friends. _

The song she was teaching them now was actually called "Kagome, Kagome," which Miroku found an amusing coincidence. Apparently this simple melody was an integral part to a game from Kagome's time, and Miroku was most curious to see what would come next. _It cannot be too complex, surely, if she's able to teach it to children so small. _

Finally satisfied with the children's grasp of the song, Kagome motioned for them all to join hands, forming a ring. She tapped Shippo, his fiery hair a striking contrast to the dark heads around him, to take up a position in the center. "You're playing the part of the _oni_, Shippo-kun. Close your eyes and try to keep track of where we stand by our voices, okay?"

The kit flashed a cheeky grin and placed his hands over his eyes. Catching up the hands of the children on either side, Kagome led them in a slow march around Shippo. Once they'd gotten a feel for the footwork, she nodded, signaling them to begin their song.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_When will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_The crane and turtle slipped,_

_Who stands right behind you now?_

Miroku couldn't make heads or tails of what the lyrics were talking about, but the nonsense seemed to appeal to the youngsters, judging by their bright eyes and wide smiles._ Perhaps they are allusions to something in her time? I'll have to ask her about it. _As the song drew to a close, Kagome brought the circling group to a stumbling halt. She held up a finger to her lips, urging the children to be silent. They mostly succeeded, despite some shuffling and tittering.

"Now you have to tell us who you think is standing behind you, Shippo-kun," Kagome directed in a whisper.

"Is it… Keiko-chan?" asked the kitsune, tail twitching with unabashed excitement.

"Yes," chortled the young girl who'd been left standing directly behind Shippo, as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands in delight at being 'caught' by the _oni_. Keiko took her place in the center of the ring, and the game began again. The tune was simple, even catchy, and Miroku found himself humming along as the game continued. Once a few more children had been given the chance to be _it_, Kagome joined the hands of the two children she'd been between and stepped back, excusing herself while encouraging the group to continue. "Now you all try it together," she urged, helping them to begin the tune again, "Kagome, Kagome…"

Kagome moved to join Miroku in the shade, flopping wearily down onto the grass beside him and leaning back against the tree. "That should keep them busy for a while," she said with an air of satisfaction. "I loved this game when I was their age."

"The song shares your name, Kagome-sama," observed Miroku, giving a questioning lift to one brow.

"Yes. I was actually named after it," the young woman confided with a touch of pride. "Mama was always singing it to me when I was little. It must have been her favorite too."

With an eye on the singing children, Miroku chuckled. "Well, as 'Kagome, Kagome' seems to inspire much happiness, I would say your name suits you well."

A quick roll of the eyes was the only acknowledgment the monk's flattery received before Kagome went on. "I've always rather liked my name," admitted the young woman. "There wasn't anyone else named _Kagome_ in my school, so I always felt rather special."

Miroku nodded his understanding, then inquired politely, "So tell me, Kagome-sama… what does it mean?"

"Kagome? It's actually a kind of woven basket made out of bamboo," she replied with a shrug.

"Ah, that is interesting," commented the monk before clarifying. "I'm actually wondering about the song. What do the words mean?"

"Oh! You mean all the stuff about birds and cranes and turtles? I haven't got a clue," the miko admitted. "There are different theories, but since it's such an old tradition, no one remembers the meaning behind the words. The story behind the song has been lost to time."

"I see," Miroku murmured thoughtfully, eyes drawn once again to the circling children, who were giggling and jostling in an effort to avoid being caught behind the _oni_.

After a few moments quiet contemplation, the monk gave a small start, then turned to face Kagome with a sly smile. "Do you know, I think there's a simple explanation, Kagome-sama."

"Really?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Perhaps you learned the song from _them_," Miroku suggested, nodding to the children.

"What do you mean, Miroku-sama? _I'm_ the one who just taught them how to play 'Kagome, Kagome.' You saw me."

"Mm-hmm," agreed the monk easily, "and they're enjoying themselves quite a bit. I'm willing to bet they'll keep playing this game all through the summer. They'll sing that song and teach it to more of the children in the village, and once they're grown, they'll teach this game to their own children, and then to their grandchildren."

Kagome sat up a little straighter, leaning towards Miroku, "Do you mean to say…"

Ignoring the wide-eyed young woman, Miroku went on in a dreamy voice, "The children's game 'Kagome, Kagome' will be passed down through their families, one generation to the next. Over the centuries, it'll be one of the first games every child is taught, as commonplace to childhood as hide-and-seek and follow-the-leader."

Kagome gaped at the monk, flabbergasted.

"And to think, I was here to witness the origins of the very song for which you were named. I must say, this has been an unexpected privilege, Kagome-sama," concluded Miroku smugly.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kagome stammered, waving both hands in the air. "Are you suggesting that the reason no one knows what 'Kagome, Kagome' means is because _I_ don't know what it means?"

"Exactly!" exulted the monk. "It never had any real meaning to start with."

"So if you're right," Kagome went on, thinking hard, "then the only reason I learned the children's game I was named for was because I brought it back with me and taught it to these guys?" The miko was incredulous.

"I suppose you could say that the origins of the song were lost to time because you were too."

Kagome turned a slightly dazed look on the children at play, "Huh. Well, I suppose there are worse things I could have brought back than a nursery rhyme that makes no sense."

Miroku grinned, "You did say your name made you feel special. I should think it doubly unique now, knowing the namesake is ultimately behind the naming."

"My whole life is a twist of fate," muttered Kagome grumpily.

"Kagome, Kagome," called the monk teasingly as he waited for the miko to give him her attention. "Your very presence in this time is a perplexing impossibility, and yet here you are. This children's song may be a small thing, but it something that has brought a great deal of happiness." Miroku nodded meaningfully towards the romping youngsters. "What's more, we know that your seemingly small influence has left a lasting impression—one that touches your life in a very personal way."

"It's just a silly song, Miroku-sama," protested Kagome.

"You're not looking at this in the right way," rebuked Miroku gently.

"I don't understand."

"Let it give you hope, Kagome-sama," urged the monk. "What you do may not seem like much at the time, but it can have lasting consequences. Most people will never see the outcomes of their efforts, yet you have been given the chance to experience those results firsthand. You've made a difference while you have been here, and your very name is proof of that fact."

"This should give me hope?" Kagome ventured, still a little uncertain.

Miroku nodded, "I take heart from it. Perhaps it bodes well for the tasks that remain to us?"

"Do you really think so? It doesn't seem like much to hang onto," Kagome sighed, eyes back on her frolicking charges.

"Indeed. In fact, I shall hold onto the hope that my own children will play 'Kagome, Kagome' one day."

"Will you teach them yourself?" Kagome teased, nudging him with a friendly elbow.

"Perhaps I can convince the game's namesake to do it for me," suggested Miroku with a gleam that meant trouble.

"Oh, no, Miroku-sama" Kagome stood, sidetracking the monk by holding out her hand to him. "Come on. If you're actually going to let my nonsense song carry that much significance, then I think you need to experience it firsthand!"

Miroku rose, but pulled back, dragging his feet a bit, "I must protest, Kagome-sama…"

The young woman just laughed and tugged him towards the children, "Come on, Miroku-sama, you'll make a fine _oni_."

"This hardly falls within the duties required of me…" he tried again, though he allowed himself to be led.

"Nonsense, your presence is absolutely necessary. Your services have never been in greater need; you must help secure my name for me," Kagome demanded sweetly.

"I don't suppose it will help my cause to point out that your name has already been secured since you bear it now, Kagome-sama?"

"Nope," grinned the miko. So a passable baritone was added to the chorus of children's voices as they filled the meadow with laughter and song.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_When will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_The crane and turtle slipped,_

_Who stands right behind you now?_

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Notes:** In case you didn't know, an _oni_ is a sort of monster in Japanese legend, comparable to a goblin or troll, I suppose. This oneshot was written in response to the Live Journal community iyfic contest for Week 92—Song Theme. 1,778 words.


	8. Loophole

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short bit of silliness… especially for the young woman who sounds like she's seen one too many soap operas. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Dedication: **For RachelWalsh, a.k.a. raychcons, an avid Mir/Kag shipper who agreed to brave canon waters in exchange for a little fluff and nonsense. Barter—it's a wonderful thing. Enjoy the *squish*, sweetie!

This oneshot was originally posted on July 2, 2007.

* * *

**Loophole**

Kagome lagged behind the others, waiting for Miroku to catch up to her so they could walk together. "Miroku-sama, I've been wondering…"

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" the monk replied congenially.

"It's about your curse…" continued the young woman hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You keep telling everyone that you need an heir."

"That's right."

"Is that the exact wording of the curse?"

Miroku gave Kagome an odd look, but considered her question seriously. "That is the way Mushin worded it when he explained everything to me as a child."

"So, how flexible is the interpretation?"

The monk stared blankly at her for several moments. "Kagome-sama, there aren't any complexities or shades of meaning to my family's curse. If I die before Naraku, the _kazaana_ is the only legacy I will pass along to my heir. It's as simple as that."

Kagome looked thoughtful. "I thought there might be a loophole," she admitted.

"Oh really?"

"Well, what if your firstborn was a girl?"

"A… girl?"

"Well, I don't know if a girl is considered a proper heir in this era. You're always going around asking women to bear you a _son_, but there's a good chance you would end up with a daughter. Would she be safe from the curse?"

"Well, I…"

"Or twins! What if you had twins?"

"I couldn't really…"

"And what about illegitimate children?" she rambled on. "What if you firstborn wasn't your legal heir?"

Miroku stopped walking and bowed his head. A hand crept up to cover his mouth, and when he peeped at Kagome, his eyes were sparkling with laughter. "You seem to have given this a lot of thought," he managed with a chuckle.

"Eh?" Kagome replied awkwardly. "Oh! No, not really. I was just… curious."

"Of course," he continued breezily, "There's really only one way to find out for sure." The gleam in his eye was unmistakable.

"Miroku," Kagome threatened, one finger raised in warning. "Don't you start…"

Ignoring the young woman's protestation with a mischievous twinkle, Miroku caught her upraised hand and clasped it rather dramatically in his own. "Kagome-sama…"

"No!" interrupted the flustered girl, cutting off the inevitable proposition.

Miroku wilted slightly. "You haven't even heard my…"

"No!" repeated Kagome, cheeks darkening as Miroku stepped closer.

"Kagome-sama?" the monk coaxed, as the young woman hid behind her bangs. "Kagome-sama?" he wheedled again, leaning down to try to catch her eye. When she snuck a peek up at him, Miroku dimpled affectionately. "You _have_ to let me say it. Please?"

Groaning softly, Kagome finally nodded. "I guess I did ask for it," she admitted grudgingly, yielding her attention to him with a resoluteness that warmed his heart.

Giving her hand a little squeeze, Miroku struck a melodramatic pose and gazed soulfully into her upturned face. "Kagome-sama, would you do me the honor of bearing my illegitimate twin daughters?"

The young woman couldn't help but giggle. "When you put it like that, it just sounds silly, Miroku-sama!"

"I suppose," admitted the monk as he released her hand and began walking again. After a few moments he spoke up again. "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

"For what?"

"Well, for caring…"

"Of course I care!" Kagome interjected. "We all do."

"And for giving me something to smile about…"

"It's really not a big deal," she murmured, waving off the compliment.

"And for not refusing outright," finished the monk smugly.

* * *

556 words.


	9. Gullible

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little oneshot… especially for the little lady with a talent for trouble. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** Well, it's happened yet again. I joined another challenge community, and this time it's centered around our favorite monk and miko. _Bittersweet Love _is a Mir/Kag-specific drabble and oneshot contest community on Live Journal. Guess that means _Incorrigible_ will be updated a bit more often in the weeks to come. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 19, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Gullible**

Kagome was weakening. The little old woman who had waylaid her while she wandered along the busy thoroughfare seemed so lonely. As the miko gazed sympathetically into the wizened face and wistful eyes, she finally crumbled. "I guess one cup of tea wouldn't…"

Her words were interrupted by the sudden appearance of another person at her side and the firm grip of a hand on her elbow. "There you are, Kagome-sama," a familiar voice interjected amiably. "I thought I might find you here." Miroku bowed deeply to the old crone, flashing his most charming smile and begging pardon for robbing her of such a delightful companion. "I'm afraid her presence is required elsewhere. It's a matter of some urgency," he explained glibly. As he made their apologies, an arm took possession of Kagome's waist. She flashed him a warning look for the familiarity, but a fierce light in the monk's eyes stole any protest from her lips. With an excessively polite final farewell, Miroku turned Kagome towards the village center, directed her onto the main road, and hurried her out of town, not stopping until they were lost among the trees.

Kagome's confusion grew exponentially when Miroku grasped her by the shoulders and leaned down, searching her face earnestly. "Are you all right, Kagome-sama?" he asked slowly. Too stunned by his odd behavior to do more, the young woman simply nodded. The monk breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. "Thank Buddha for that," he murmured.

His obvious distress frightened Kagome, and belated tremors began to course through her body. "I don't understand, Miroku-sama. What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"I've been looking for you for quite some time, Kagome-sama," explained the monk. "After you became separated from the rest of us, some of the men from the village drove us out, claiming they did not want any youkai in their midst. Inuyasha sent me back alone to find you, but during my search I began to hear unsettling rumors."

"Rumors?" Kagome frowned.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. Apparently in these parts it is not all that uncommon for young women to wander away from their traveling parties and then simply… disappear."

The miko thought fast for a few moments before understanding dawned. "Then that nice old lady…You think she lured me away intentionally?"

Miroku nodded. "You are too trusting at times, Kagome-sama."

"I didn't know," she mumbled in shocked disbelief, wrapping her arms around herself with a shiver. The monk only hesitated an instant before stepping close to embrace Kagome in a silent offer of comfort. He hummed and patted while she sniffled and clung, never once letting his hands wander into forbidden territory. Finally, the miko pulled herself together. "Are the others close by?" she ventured.

"Yes. We're not far from the clearing where they're waiting. Shall we rejoin them?"

"Lead the way, Miroku-sama," she agreed, though her smile wobbled a bit.

To Kagome's surprise, the monk resumed his place at her side, looping her arm lightly through his own. "I promised to deliver you safely," he explained with a twinkle. "Just making sure you don't meet any other misfortunes along the way." Her snort of disbelief only made Miroku grin more broadly.

As the monk guided her through the underbrush, a thought occurred to Kagome, and she voiced the question that accompanied it. "Miroku-sama, what did you mean back then, when you said, 'I thought I'd find you here'?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering, "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome's curiosity made her eyes shine with interest as she gave Miroku her full attention. "I'll believe you if it's the truth," she promised in a coaxing tone.

Miroku gave a low chuckle, then nodded his agreement. "Well, since you seem to find your way into trouble with a certain degree of regularity…" he began, watching Kagome's indignant pout with amusement, "I simply looked for an ominous cloud. It led me straight to you."

"Noooo!" Kagome drawled, eyes widened in amazement.

The monk's delighted laughter rang out through the forest, announcing their return to the rest of their friends. Just before Inuyasha reached them, Miroku released the miko's arm and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "You really _are_ too trusting, Kagome-sama."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the new Live Journal community _**mirkagfic**_ and their challenge theme for Week 1—Understanding. 724 words.


	10. Fitting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this oneshot… especially for the compassionate one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **My thanks to AlterFano for helping me shake a few platitudes out of the dialogue. There's nothing worse than a trite monk. SRSLY

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 30, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Fitting**

Though it often felt like she'd traveled the length and breadth of Japan several times over, every once in a while, they'd stumble onto something new and beautiful—a vista that would leave Kagome breathless. Today, Inuyasha had led his small pack to an isolated beach, and the young woman stood with the wind in her face, enthralled by the secluded cove. The calm sea lazily shushed against the shore, an ebbing tide revealing a long stretch of wet sand speckled with pebbles. Eager to explore, Kagome toed out of her shoes and slipped off her socks. She cast a quick, concerned look in the hanyou's direction, but when Inuyasha caught it, he waved her off. "Go on. I told you, I'm fine," he insisted gruffly. With an understanding smile, she nodded and hurried towards the water's edge.

The hanyou watched her with faint amusement for a minute before snorting softly and turning a speculative eye on the closest rocky promontory. Grimacing in spite of himself, Inuyasha scaled the rough surface, easing into a comfortable niche on the outcropping before propping Tetsusaiga against one shoulder. His chest and thigh were swathed in bandages, courtesy of this morning's skirmish. The shard-bearing youkai had proven difficult to kill, and Inuyasha had positioned himself to take the brunt of its attack. In the aftermath, the group quickly agreed that they needed a safe haven—somewhere to rest and give him a chance to heal. This would be a good place.

Inuyasha relaxed against the sun-warmed stone, eyes alert as the others spread out in both directions from his vantage point. Sango moved towards a large snag of driftwood; Kirara and Shippo followed her up the coastline, chasing crabs and prodding at piles of seaweed along the way. Miroku inspected a nearby tide pool, probably with hopes of supplementing their evening meal. Kagome wandered slowly down-shore, pausing every so often to watch the antics of sea birds or to pick up something that caught her eye. As the miko meandered farther and farther from his post, Inuyasha's restlessness increased. He squinted after her and growled, drawing Miroku's attention. Puzzled, the monk drifted towards the hanyou in time to catch the words Inuyasha was muttering under his breath. "She should stay closer to the group," he complained.

Miroku followed the hanyou's gaze. "Is Kagome-sama all right, Inuyasha?" he inquired easily.

"Keh. She's not paying attention to where she's going," the hanyou grumbled.

Miroku nodded, understanding. "I can go get her," he offered casually.

"Yeah… thanks, Miroku. Bring her back." As the monk headed off across the sand, Inuyasha called after him. "And Miroku?"

The monk paused, looking over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I'm watching," Inuyasha added pointedly.

Quirking one brow in amusement, Miroku smiled winsomely. "Of course, Inuyasha," he replied and waved a hand over his head before continuing along the water's edge. Kagome really had strayed too far, and it took several minutes for the monk to catch up with her. She was strolling along, completely lost in thought, oblivious to the soft jangling of his _shakujou_. Just as Miroku reached her, she bent over to pick something up, inadvertently offering him an enticing view. Remembering the hanyou's parting words, he cleared his throat lightly.

Kagome stood up quickly, whirling around and smoothing her short skirt down self-consciously. "Oh! Miroku-sama," she gasped. "I didn't see you coming."

"My apologies, Kagome-sama. I did not mean to startle you," he replied smoothly. When her brows drew together in puzzlement over his sudden appearance, the monk gestured back up the shoreline with a sweep of one arm. "Inuyasha would rest easier if you stayed a little closer to the group."

The young woman's face registered genuine surprise at how far she'd wandered. "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama," she apologized unnecessarily. "I was collecting shells, and they just sort of led me along. See?" She held out a square of cloth in the palm of her hand, its center weighed down with a variety of sea shells. Kagome's eyes were bright with excitement. "This one is my favorite," she confided, pulling out an unremarkable specimen—dark gray, and rough with ridges and irregular knobs.

"Mm," murmured the monk with noncommittal tact, making Kagome roll her eyes.

"It's _very_ handsome if you look at it the right way," she chided, turning the shell over so that its rough exterior was nestled in the curve of her palm. Now, the monk understood. Leaning forward, he ran a reverent finger over the satiny smooth interior, admiring the harmonious way its vibrant shadings of indigo and violet blended together.

"I can see its appeal," Miroku conceded, glancing up through his bangs at Kagome with an amused twinkle. His compliment was rewarded with a bright smile which surprised him by shifting into a look of speculation. Straightening slowly, he took a half-step backwards, mystified when the young woman leaned closer and held the shell right in front of his nose, making him go a little cross-eyed at its proximity. "Kagome-sama?" he ventured.

She tipped her head first one way, then the other as she stared. "You know what, Miroku-sama? It matches your eyes."

"So that's it," the monk chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. She really said and did the oddest things sometimes. "May I escort you back?" he invited, pointing with his _shakujou_ towards the rest of the group.

"Oh, yes!" Kagome replied quickly, recollecting herself. "Just, umm… Hold this for me?" She pressed her favorite shell into the monk's hand, then knelt down in the sand to get the rest of her collection situated. Working quickly, she turned up the edges of her handkerchief, knotted the corners together, and secured the little bundle at her waist. When she stood and dusted the sand from her knees, Miroku returned her shell, and they began to make their way slowly back.

It didn't take long for the monk to see that Kagome's wandering hadn't been limited to her feet. Her mind was elsewhere, and her uncharacteristically pensive mood concerned him. Distracted fingers worried at the shell she carried, and the corners of her lips pulled down into a thoughtful pout. Miroku's unease grew as the silence stretched, until finally he reached over and caught her elbow in a gentle grasp, halting their progress and pulling her out of her melancholy ruminations. "What is troubling you, Kagome-sama?"

Embarrassment quickly replaced her momentary confusion, and the young woman dropped her eyes, hedging. "It's nothing in particular, Miroku-sama."

"Mm-hmm," responded the monk. "Perhaps you and I should have a little chat about… nothing in particular, then," he invited lightly. He knew she trusted him to a point, but Miroku wasn't sure if she would be comfortable confiding in him. He was a little surprised, and quite gratified by the compliment, when Kagome took a deep breath, sighed, and dove in.

"Miroku-sama, do you think we have any choice about the path we're destined to follow?"

The monk blinked in surprise. It was not a topic he'd expected from the young woman, though after a moment's consideration, he realized that it would be a natural direction for her thoughts to turn. "Are you concerned about fate, Kagome-sama?"

A sad smile flitted over her lips as she glanced up at him. "I guess I am," she admitted.

Miroku released Kagome's arm but made no move to continue walking. Instead, he turned and gazed thoughtfully out over the water for a minute, only to chuckle. He turned to her with a sheepish smile. "Are you asking this question in the general sense, or were you thinking of something… or someone… in particular? Kagome-sama's situation is… complex." Kagome giggled softly, and Miroku was pleased to have teased a smile back onto her face.

"Complex," she echoed ruefully. "That's an understatement, isn't it?"

"Perhaps_ unique_ is a kinder term?" suggested the monk.

Kagome gave him a grateful glance and tried to gather her thoughts. "I guess I've been wondering about how our lives might be tied together." She gestured vaguely towards Inuyasha and Sango, including them in her statement. "How does my fate affect those I'm closest to?"

The question was straightforward, but something told Miroku that there was more on her mind. _Perhaps I can draw her out a bit._ "Are you thinking about the next step you must take, or are you concerned about something in the future?"

"I've been thinking about happy endings, actually," Kagome admitted, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. "This whole thing, my being here in this era, is like an adventure in a book." She dug her toes into the sand and shrugged. "If this is my fairy tale, I want to see it through to 'happily ever after.'"

"Happily ever after?"

"That's how fairy tales always seem to end—_and they all lived happily ever after_." At the monk's nod of understanding, she continued. "That's easy to say, but the problem is, I don't know _whose_ happy ending it will be."

"Aren't we all working towards the same goal, Kagome-sama?" inquired Miroku softly.

"Yes and no. Some of our goals are at cross purposes. I mean… I'm supposed to be collecting all the shards and putting the Shikon no Tama back together, but in order to do that, I need Kohaku's shard. Taking that would kill Sango's brother, and she wants to save him—we all do."

Miroku sighed heavily and took a few steps away before crouching down and idly flicking at a pebble. "I'll grant you that." Poking at the jutting edge of a shell, he turned it over so it came free from the miring sand. "I've wondered about it myself," he admitted as he sloshed his find absentmindedly in the lapping water. "Still, we are all together now because we want to stop Naraku. That's the most important thing."

Kagome bit her lip, and spoke her next thought hesitantly. "If that's the only reason why we're together, what happens when Naraku is dead?"

_Oh, I see. _Miroku palmed the shell and propped his chin on his fist, considering the young woman fondly. It was a tribute to Kagome's optimistic nature that for her, Naraku's defeat was a foregone conclusion. "You're worried about the choices we'll be faced with afterwards," he surmised.

"It might seem like defeating Naraku will solve everything, but that's just the end of our quest. That's not the 'ever after' part at all. See?" Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

"Yes, I believe I do," the monk replied kindly. "Is this where your question about choosing paths comes in? Are you worried about a choice you need to make?"

"Yes and no," she responded vaguely. "Miroku-sama, what do I do if… What if my happy ending comes at the cost of someone else's happiness?"

Miroku weighed her words carefully, trying to see how they applied to her situation. _Ah. Of course._ When the time came for choices, Kagome would either have a most difficult one—or have none at all. Her life stretched precariously between two different eras, with people who were dear to her on either side. Inuyasha and Shippo were here; her family was there. If the Jewel was completed and a wish made, chances were good that the Well would close, and she would be forced to give up one or the other. _No wonder she is so distressed. Maybe I can… _"You know, Kagome-sama, fate has a way of twisting on itself, presenting us with unexpected things—things we never could have imagined."

She tipped her head, her expression verging on patronizing. "Miroku-sama, if_ anyone _knows that, I do," she said dryly.

A slow smile spread over his face. "Good, then this should be quite convincing, so listen carefully," he replied, tone teasing in spite of the serious subject matter. He held up a finger. "Looking back, could you have predicted that your path would lead you here, to us?"

Kagome shook her head solemnly. "Not at all. My being here should be impossible."

"All of us are together, yet each of us arrived by a completely different path. You could say it was our fate. Do you regret knowing us, in spite of the complexities we have introduced into your life?"

"Of course not," Kagome said, eyes taking on a shine as they slid towards the red-clad figure waiting on the rocks.

Miroku used his upraised finger to point at her triumphantly. "Exactly! So it follows that unexpected turns are not always bad." He gestured with his staff back up the shoreline to the others, an invitation to resume walking. "I prefer to believe that just because the future is unforeseeable does not mean it is something to dread."

"Do you really think everything can work out?" she begged, seeking affirmation.

"Of course, Kagome-sama. Things have a way of fitting together. I have every reason to believe that there is happiness in store."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let me ask you this, Kagome-sama. Are you sure you know what will make you happy?"

"I… I think so?"

"What if you set all your hopes for happiness on something that was never your destiny?"

"Eh?"

"The fact that certain events happen in our lives means that they were meant to come to pass from the beginning, right?"

"I guess so."

"What happens when we ignore what is _meant_ to be in favor of what we _want_ to be?

Kagome looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do I have to answer that?"

The monk chuckled. "Only if you wish to, Kagome-sama."

Heaving a gusty sigh, the young woman shook her head. "I know from experience that pining after the things we don't have only leads to unhappiness."

"That's true enough. So where can we find happiness?"

Slowing to a stop as her eyes narrowed in concentration, Kagome tried to fit the pieces together. "If wishing for what we cannot have leads to sadness, then you could turn it around and say that…" She looked up into Miroku's face uncertainly. "I guess you could say that happiness is appreciating what we have?"

Miroku leaned down to look her in the eye and tapped her nose. "Very good! You're a bright pupil."

Kagome leaned back slightly, looking unconvinced. "What about ambitions or hopes and dreams? I don't want to just take what comes with a smile."

"I never meant to imply that you can't have aspirations or that you shouldn't pursue them," he assured her. "We're active participants in life." The monk rubbed his chin, then brightened. "Your first question was about having a choice. We do have choices."

"How can we have a choice _and_ a destiny?"

The monk grinned. "Clever girl," he murmured in an admiring tone. "That, my dear Kagome-sama, is one of life's greater mysteries."

The young woman propped a hand on one hip. "That, my dear monk, is not much of an answer," she announced archly.

Miroku's laugh drew every eye on the shoreline, and Kagome heard Shippo cheer as he and Kirara started racing in their direction. "Let me give you my own answer then, Kagome-sama," offered the monk. "Our hopes, our choices, and our destiny are all intertwined. Our hopes drive our decisions, and those choices lead us towards our destiny." He smiled down into her eyes. "And even if some hopes end up disappointing us, we can choose to find happiness in whatever else fate has in store."

"You make it sound easy," Kagome sighed.

"I assure you, it is not."

Kagome wilted slightly. "It's not?"

"Happiness is elusive, probably in part because people fail to recognize its sources." He extended his free hand, displaying a familiarly knobby half-shell. "They ignore the treasure in their hands because they're busy reaching for one they cannot claim." With a deft toss he flipped the shell over, revealing its vibrant lining. "Here you go, Kagome-sama—another shell for your collection." He placed it in her hand with a wink, then darted a glance toward the oncoming kitsune. Dropping his voice, he added, "I hope our little chat about nothing in particular has been of some… help?"

"Yes, Miroku-sama. Thank you."

"Good." The monk nodded once and turned, tossing a careless wave over his shoulder as he made his way back towards his tide pool.

Kagome returned his wave with a smile, then looked at the two shells in her hand. They were almost exactly the same size. _In fact…_ With cautious fingertips, she lined the two halves up, gasping when they fit together seamlessly. _What are the chances! _Kagome's face bloomed into a smile of delight. _It must be… fate. _

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Notes:** Shell-matching (_kai-awase_) was a popular amusement of the Edo period, and its equipment was often included in the suite of lacquer furniture that was part of the bridal trousseau of a daimyo lady. Each half of a shell was decorated with an identical miniature painting based on a scene derived from Japanese classical literature. A complete set comprised 360 shells. The game was basically a test of memory: one set of shell halves was placed face down on the floor, and as shells from the second set were removed face up from an octagonal shaped lacquer container, competitors took turns inverting shells to see if images matched. Since each side of the bivalve shells will match properly with only its original mate, the game came to be associated with marital fidelity. —_Edo: Art in Japan 1615-1868_, Robert T. Singer

This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)fanfic and their **Fourth Anniversary FanFiction Challenge**—'Endings' Theme. 2,776 words.


	11. Right On Cue

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief… especially for the one who's so quick on the uptake. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 29, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Right On Cue**

"Go! I can handle this!" Inuyasha barked over his shoulder as another burst of energy erupted from the enormous youkai, narrowly missing him. The blast sent a hail of rocks clattering around their heads, and Kagome hunched her shoulders protectively in an effort to shelter Shippo from falling debris. Tetsusaiga blazed into readiness as the hanyou set himself between them and their attacker. "_Now_, houshi!"

That was his cue.

Strong fingers closed around Kagome's upper arm, tugging her away from the battle scene, up the nearby slope, and into the relative safety of the trees. Miroku steadied himself with his _shakujou_ as he pulled her along, grateful to find a suitable niche. Once inside, Shippo squirmed free, scurrying onto Miroku's shoulder and looking back the way they'd come, nose and tail quivering. Kagome was trembling.

That was his cue.

A warm hand found her slender shoulder, offering comfort, and to Miroku's delight, she accepted it, leaning into him. Companionable silence stretched, and he lifted his eyes to scan the skies, hoping for a reassuring glimpse of Kirara's flaming wake. They waited for what seemed like forever before they heard the Wind Scar roar into existence, shaking the very ground beneath their feet. Shippo sighed in relief, and Kagome straightened eagerly. It was over. Within moments, a red-clad figure bounded into view, golden eyes fierce with triumph—golden eyes that flicked meaningfully towards the arm that still circled Kagome's shoulders.

That was his cue.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their theme for Contest 40—Hold. 243 words.


	12. Escort

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little ramble… especially for the monk, whose very appearance can be misleading. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thanks as always are extended to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who has the good grace to put up with my penchant for alternate pairings.

**A Note of Thanks:** _Fitting_, one of the oneshots in the _Incorrigible _collection, received Second Place in the category **Best Canon** at the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild) for Third Quarter 2007. Thank you so much! ­ –forthright

This oneshot was originally posted on December 28, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Escort**

Kagome looked up towards the sky and immediately ducked her head, blinking away raindrops. _Lovely. _Letting her backpack slip from her shoulders, she reached for the zipper only to pause as realization struck. She knew good and well that there was no umbrella in there. Just last night while repacking, she'd been looking for ways to make a little extra room for supplies. In her mind's eye, she could see it, tossed carelessly into the corner by the desk in her room; with the rainiest months over, she'd decided it was superfluous. The insistent patter made it obvious that her optimistic forecast had been overly-so, and Kagome's normally sunny disposition dimmed even further as the cold and damp began to seep into her clothing. Slumping against the rough stone of the well shaft, she closed her eyes wearily and considered simply going back for some rain gear, but suddenly the grey light that had been filtering down into the Bone Eater's Well was shadowed from above.

"Kagome-sama," called a familiar voice as she glanced upwards in surprise. Miroku leaned over the opening, an umbrella in his hand. "Welcome back," he greeted amiably.

Straightening guiltily, she forced a smile onto her face. "Yes, I'm… I just got here," she offered cheerfully, crossing to the tangle of vines and beginning to clamber upwards. The monk did his best to shield her from the rain as she climbed, reaching out to grip her elbow and steady her as she swung first one leg and then the other over the wet timber. "Thank you, Miroku-sama," she murmured, glancing around expectantly. "Are you here alone?" No one else was in sight, and the monk was studying her with an unusually solemn expression. _Oh no! _Worry washed over her, and she couldn't keep her voice from trembling as she looked up at him with urgent eyes. "Is everyone okay? Is something the matter?"

He considered his words before calmly answering, "Yes and no." When Kagome's eyes widened in dismay, Miroku fought back the urge to chuckle. "_Yes_, everyone is okay, _and no_, nothing is the matter," he expanded with exaggerated patience. She was beginning to worry him. Usually, Kagome returned from her era with renewed bounce and determination, ready to take on the world. Today, she seemed drawn, tense, and quick to jump to unwarranted conclusions. He held her eyes for a moment before adding, "I might ask the same of you, Kagome-sama."

"What?" she responded in confusion.

The monk leaned closer and spoke slowly, "Is something the matter?"

Waving her hands dismissively, Kagome laughed the question off. "With me? Don't be silly. I'm fine!" She took a step away from him, out from under the shelter of the umbrella, and Miroku was quick to extend his arm, following her little backpedal. "So… where are the others?" she asked, desperate to deflect the monk's interest.

_Fair enough. _Miroku caught Kagome's elbow before she could flee towards Kaede's. "There has been a slight change in plans, Kagome-sama," he announced. "I was sent to bring you to where the others are resting, but we need to go in this direction." He pointed towards the woods on the other side of the clearing.

She hesitated, looking between the monk and the familiar path that led to Kaede's small hut. "Where they're… resting?" she repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Miroku confirmed, taking hold of Kagome's arm and steering her towards the tree line. "They are waiting for us in a nearby village. I will take you to them."

Her brows drew together in confusion. "Inuyasha usually…"

"Yes, of course," interrupted the monk easily. "Unfortunately, he was unable to come himself. You see, we had a small youkai problem, and after he was attacked…"

"An attack?" Kagome gasped, digging in her heels and forcing Miroku to a stop. "I thought you said everyone was all right!"

"Do not concern yourself, Kagome-sama. Inuyasha is in no danger," Miroku assured her smoothly. "Now, if you would be so kind," he continued, gesturing her towards the sheltering forest, "I would be pleased to escort you to his side."

She tipped her head, scrutinizing his face for some sign of… _what? _Kagome couldn't lay a finger on exactly what it was that seemed off, but something about the monk's attitude was sending up warning signals. _Is there such a thing as being too polite?_ It hardly seemed fair to hold Miroku's courtesy against him. _I suppose he's just being… himself._ Giving her backpack a little hitch by the shoulder straps, she nodded and allowed the monk to lead her away. "Is it far?"

"I wouldn't say that," Miroku smiled.

The rain picked up, beating a steady tattoo all around them, and Kagome was grateful for the presence of the umbrella, though it took a minute to find a comfortable arrangement under its shelter. At first, Miroku tried to hold it over her head alone, but as much as she appreciated the chivalrous gesture, she insisted they share. Walking side-by-side left both of them rather exposed to the elements, so in the end the monk dropped back half a step, tucking his shoulder behind hers and leaning forward as they tried to hurry their steps.

When they reached the trees, the overarching branches offered some relief as the leaves caught and slowed the downpour, collecting the water and releasing it in big, heavy drops. Miroku touched Kagome's elbow, bringing her to a stop, and she looked questioningly up into his face. "I have an idea," he said, extending a hand. "Let me carry your pack." The request wasn't all that unusual; both of the boys offered to lighten her load on occasion. As she eased out from under its familiar weight, the monk offered her the umbrella handle. "Hold this for a moment," he instructed, then settled the bag on his own back, its yellow straps standing out in contrast to the deep purple of his robes. Reclaiming the umbrella, he returned to his position behind Kagome's shoulder. This time, without the backpack's interference, he was able to stand closer and didn't need to hunch his shoulders. "That's much better," he decided aloud.

"Which way?" Kagome asked. As far as she could see, there was no trail. Glancing up over her shoulder, she waited for Miroku to point her in the direction they would be traveling.

He made a quick survey of the pathless woods, then twinkled down on her. "Just follow my lead, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied, bringing his free hand up under her hair to rest lightly on her back, between her shoulder blades. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact and darted him a look that somehow managed to mix confusion and warning. With a low chuckle, he nodded off to their right and nudged her forward.

Kagome was very conscious of the weight of the monk's hand and sped her steps a bit, thinking he might take it back, but it became clear that he had no intention of doing so. In fact, as they wound their way through the trees, he used gentle pressure to wordlessly guide her steps. _At least I know where both his hands are_, she realized with a wry smile.

"Tell me, Kagome-sama," Miroku invited casually. "At what age did you begin your training?"

Somewhat taken aback by the randomness of the question, she frowned thoughtfully. "Do you mean… when I started school?" He hummed his affirmation, and Kagome launched into a rambling description of her early education, checking the monk's face periodically to see if he was following her explanation. He listened attentively, giving the occasional nod as he continued to direct the way. Before long, she'd lost herself in their conversation and was paying little attention to her surroundings. When Miroku drew to a halt in front of a large fallen log, overgrown with moss and mushrooms, she didn't think anything of it.

"Up you go," he murmured. Obediently, Kagome followed his prompting, grateful for the hand on her elbow since the deteriorating bark crumbled underfoot and the wood underneath was slick. As she balanced on top, still chattering enthusiastically, Miroku offered her the umbrella and nimbly vaulted over the obstacle. Before Kagome could follow by hopping down, he was lifting her, and she squeaked in surprise. The monk set her carefully beside him, retrieving the umbrella once she was steady on her feet. With a wink, he slipped back into their small formation, a warm palm resting lightly against her upper back as they resumed their journey.

A sudden thought slowed Kagome's steps, her words trailing off as she drifted to a standstill. Miroku looked on with bemusement as the young woman craned her neck backwards. "Miroku-sama?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama?"

She looked up at him, then at the log, then back at the guileless face of her companion. "Why did we go over?"

Miroku turned, joining her in the contemplation of the large fallen tree. "It was in our path," he replied with all seriousness.

She waved a hand towards the obstacle they'd just surmounted. "Couldn't we have just walked _around_ it?" she demanded.

Effecting surprise, the monk gave her an appreciative look. "I believe you are correct, Kagome-sama."

Exasperated, the miko threw her hands into the air, "Then why…"

"Is it true that you keep a cat?" interrupted Miroku.

Kagome stared at the monk blankly, trying to make the non sequitur mesh with what she'd been about to say and failing completely. Mentally thrown off balance by the sudden conversational shift, she blinked before answering, "Err… yes?"

Miroku slipped into place at her shoulder and encouraged her to begin walking again. "Inuyasha mentioned it in passing, and it caught my attention. It's quite a coincidence, both you and Sango having feline companions…"

"Oh, Buyo is nothing like Kirara!" protested Kagome, and soon they off on another tangent as she regaled him with stories of Buyo in specific and pets in general.

Rain fell unabated as the pair made their way through the rain-soaked forest, but despite the lowering skies, Kagome found her mood brightening considerably. Though it was just small talk, chatting with Miroku was… nice. She felt vaguely guilty admitting it, but her visit home had been rather disappointing. Mama had been called away to care for an ailing auntie, and Souta had been packed away to a friend's house. Grandpa was busy as usual with the Shrine, and everyone she called had made other plans. For three days, she'd been mostly alone, and the resulting sense of isolation left her in a melancholy frame of mind. The house had been very quiet, and though she'd tried to find ways to keep busy, an unshakeable malaise had settled around her. She'd actually found herself wishing that Inuyasha would come to drag her back early… but he hadn't.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hmm?" Kagome responded distractedly, turning from her thoughts to the piercing gaze of her companion. "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama. Did you say something?"

He patted her shoulder in what was probably meant as a reassuring gesture and shook his head. "I was merely inquiring after your family. Did your honored mother prepare all your favorite foods?"

A wistful look flickered across the young woman's face. She supposed she did talk about her mother's cooking pretty often. "Not this time," she murmured, giving the monk a smile that wavered before she focused her eyes determinedly on the path. "Mama was away."

Miroku hummed sympathetically, his thumb beginning to trace small circles against a tense shoulder. "I'm sure that must have been…" began the monk, but his voice trailed off as they were forced to a halt. A deep gully cut lengthwise across their path, stretching as far as they could see in either direction. Staring down into the steep-sided ravine, Miroku frowned slightly before offering a contemplative, "Hmm."

"We're not lost, are we?" Kagome ventured, searching Miroku's face worriedly.

The monk cast about briefly, getting his bearings before giving the young woman a confident smile. "There is no cause for concern, Kagome-sama. I assure you, I know exactly where we are." A quick look in both directions, and he nodded firmly. "This way, I think."

Kagome balked at the hint of uncertainty in Miroku's choice of words. "Are you _sure _you know where we're going?"

"Quite sure," he glibly replied, guiding her to the left. "We're going this way."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes until Kagome gave voice to something that was puzzling her. "Miroku-sama, this village you're taking me to…" She checked to see if he was listening. "If we're going back the way you came, wouldn't you have noticed this earlier?" She waved broadly towards the gully they were following. "You seemed awfully surprised when we found it."

"Not at all," the monk declared heartily. "I was merely taken aback that we'd reached this point already. Time has passed quickly with such pleasant company to occupy my thoughts."

"Err, right," Kagome responded with an awkward laugh.

"The footing is a bit tricky through here, so take it slow," Miroku warned, pointing towards a dense thicket coming up that would force them to skirt the edge of the drop-off.

As the path drastically narrowed, Miroku's hand slid from Kagome's shoulder to her hip, but she couldn't bring herself to protest the liberty. In fact, she quite appreciated the sense of security he extended as they continued single file, picking their way over protruding roots and uneven ground made slick by the rain. Once the path widened again, he released her waist of his own accord, giving her shoulder a small, approving pat before the warmth of his touch returned to rest lightly on her back. To her chagrin, Kagome realized that the presence of the monk's hand no longer made her uneasy, which only served to highlight the fact that a couple hours ago, she had practically been cringing away from him. Immediately, a pang of guilt for her earlier suspicions seized her, and she risked a look over her shoulder. _He's been nothing but a gentleman this whole time. I don't know what I was worried about. _Miroku met her glance evenly, brows lifting in silent inquiry, but Kagome simply shook her head and directed her gaze back at her feet.

The monk did not allow the silence to continue for long, picking up the thread of their earlier conversation. "Since your honored mother was away, were you entrusted with the care of your brother?"

Kagome shrugged and sighed before replying, "No, I didn't get to see Souta at all. He was already staying at a friend's house when I got home, so it was just Grandpa, Buyo and me." After a moment's thought she added, "Actually, it was mostly Buyo and me."

"I take it from your tone that Buyo-sama's company was less than adequate?" Miroku rejoined with a teasing lilt.

Kagome giggled at the misappropriated appellation. "You could say that," she smiled.

The ravine beside which they'd been walking narrowed, but instead of looking for a crossing, as Kagome expected, Miroku bore to the left. The trees around them began to thin and change, and after much squinting through the steady drizzle, Kagome's steps floundered to another stop as she looked around with obvious interest. "Miroku-sama, aren't these… cherry trees?" Kagome asked, looking up into the branches of the nearest specimen.

"It would seem so," the monk agreed readily.

"This looks kind of familiar. Doesn't it remind you of the cherry trees just outside Kaede's village?"

"Hmm, I suppose so," Miroku conceded distractedly.

"Are we close?"

"Close to what, Kagome-sama?"

"To wherever it is we're going, of course," she replied blandly. "Are you _sure_ you know where we are?"

Miroku nodded easily. "My sense of direction is excellent, Kagome-sama. I can assure you I know exactly where we are." When she continued to study the surrounding wild orchard, he heaved a longsuffering sigh and took her elbow, drawing her away from the fruit trees. "This way, please," he urged, directing her steps back into the thicker shelter of the forest.

As they continued walking and talking under the shared umbrella, Kagome lost her earlier sense of urgency and allowed herself to relax. Miroku had told her the others were fine, so there was no real need to hurry. Her escort was going out of his way to be good company, so she let her steps slow to a stroll. The monk certainly didn't complain, simply matching her ambling stride as he let her talk and interjecting the occasional question to encourage the flow of conversation. "So, this 'telephone' allows you to speak with someone even though they are not physically present? How is that possible?"

It took Kagome quite a while to realize that Miroku's seemingly innocuous questions were not as random as she'd first thought. Brows drawing together in concentration, she tried to remember where his inquiries had begun and what they'd talked about all morning. _He's been leading me along_, she decided with amazement. Just as surely as he'd been guiding her steps through the woods, he'd been guiding the topics of conversation in order to ply her for information. At first glance, there wasn't any rhyme or reason to his curiosity—school, pets, the duties of a shrine-keeper, favorite foods, modes of transportation and communication, extended family—but his questions were growing more pointed. He was coaxing it all out of her, the focus narrowing, become more personal, circling closer until she was sure that he was zeroing in on…

"Is _that_ what was the matter, then?" Kagome stilled, turning to gape up at the monk; he regarded her patiently, then smiled faintly before explaining. "You were not yourself when you returned, Kagome-sama. You indicated nothing was amiss, but I gather that was not entirely truthful?"

_How did he do that?_ She nodded dumbly, at a loss for words. She could hardly decide if she should be impressed by his subtle interrogation… or embarrassed that the truth had come out.

"Do you feel any better now?" he inquired solicitously. Kagome was startled to realize that she _did_ feel better, and Miroku seemed to read the answer in her eyes, because he smirked down at her. "That's good," he said with satisfaction and nodded forward, indicating that they should resume their trek. "Do you like walking in the rain, Kagome-sama?" he asked, inviting her to continue their conversation as well.

"I… suppose I do," she admitted quietly.

Another hour's ramble brought the pair to the banks of a wide river, swollen by the rain. "We don't have to cross, do we?" Kagome asked, glancing around for some sign of bridge or boat.

"No, no," Miroku chuckled. "We'll just follow it this way," he answered, gesturing upstream. "There's no need to get any wetter than we already are."

"That's a relief," Kagome said with feeling. "You know, if your 'nearby village' was this far, I don't know why you walked so far to meet me. You should have brought Kirara."

"Hmm," replied the monk noncommittally.

As Miroku's hand propelled her to the left, and they resumed their long trudge, something suddenly clicked in Kagome's brain. _Left again?_ She clearly recalled turning left when they'd encountered the ravine in the woods. _Left again on the edge of the cherry grove. _Now the monk had guided her to the left a third time. _We couldn't possibly be…_ Another detail snapped into place. "Miroku-sama?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"You came all the way from this 'nearby village' to get me?"

"I did," the monk confirmed.

"Then… how did you get Kaede's umbrella?"

The monk thoughtfully considered underside of the small, green umbrella that Kagome had given to the elderly miko several months back. "I borrowed it from Kaede-sama," he stated simply.

She wheeled around and scrutinized his all-too-innocent expression. "Are we just walking in circles?" she demanded with a growl.

"Of course not, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied with injured dignity. "It was more of a square, really," he added mischievously.

"You… you lied to me? This whole time, you let me think that we were…that the others were… How_ could _you!" She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him with a blend of hurt and indignation.

Undaunted, the monk leaned in, quirking a brow challengingly. "I was not the first to prevaricate, Kagome-sama. I merely responded in kind."

"But… but that's different!" protested the young woman, cheeks flushing at the mild censure in her friend's tone.

"Is it?" prodded the monk gently. Kagome opened her mouth, closed it, then shook her head, and Miroku chuckled softly at the stubborn pout that graced her lips. "I don't believe our little circuit did either of us any harm. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, it's done the both of us some good."

"I suppose so," she allowed, though her tone held a hint of asperity.

When the young woman relented and offered a hesitant smile, Miroku's eyes crinkled. "You were certainly in no fit state to face Inuyasha. I'm afraid he really is being detained, and he's none too happy about it."

Kagome groaned. "The small youkai problem?" she guessed.

Miroku nodded solemnly and confirmed her suspicions. "Shippo wanted to try out a new kind of trap he devised using fox magic. It worked quite well—most impressive, really—but he refuses to turn Inuyasha lose until you're there to protect him from any potential retaliation." They began walking again, and within minutes, Kagome was recognizing landmarks. This was definitely the river that ran past Kaede's village, and the rice paddies were just coming into view. As the rain began tapering off, Miroku cleared his throat lightly and surprised Kagome by dropping his hand and stepping up to walk beside her. "Kagome-sama, I was wondering…"

She immediately recognized the trademark wheedling tone that had secured their group many a night's lodging while on the road. "What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"When we reach Kaede's, Inuyasha is sure to demand explanations for our belated arrival. Perhaps you could find a way imply that your return to this era was unavoidably delayed?"

Kagome kept her eyes forward and replied in a scolding tone. "Miroku-sama, are you _asking_ me to 'prevaricate'?"

"If you would be so kind," he returned without missing a beat.

_Of all the nerve!_ She shot him an exasperated glance. "Miroku-sama, how is that any different than my telling you that nothing was the matter earlier?"

The hint of a smile danced in the dimple at the corner of his mouth, but he studiously kept a straight face as he offered his explanation. "In the first case, you were lying to me," he pointed out, "which is shocking behavior indeed for dear friends such as ourselves." The soulful expression he treated her to was almost convincing. "In the second case," he continued more brightly, "you are lying _for_ me, which is just the sort of thing dear friends such as ourselves might be willing to do for each other."

There wasn't a hint of apology in his tone as he conveyed his rather convoluted—and completely self-indulgent—brand of reasoning, but it was just so… _like_ the man that Kagome couldn't stop the slow smile that spread over her face. "I see," she drawled, skepticism clearly evident, but she didn't keep him in suspense for long. "All right, I will," she decided.

"That is most gracious," the monk returned with obvious relief and pleasure. "You are an uncommonly understanding person, Kagome-sama."

She shook her head, then reached up to pat his shoulder, returning the same kind of wordless reassurances he'd been extending to her all throughout their peregrinations. "Don't be silly, Miroku-sama. You're the one with the knack for understanding things. I'm just… responding in kind."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This oneshot was begun as an entry to the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest's challenge for Week 123—Miroku Theme. Mind you, I finished the thing about a month late. ׃׃chuckle׃׃ I guess this is a case of 'better late than never'. 3,965 words.


	13. Nothing New

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little bit of fluff… especially for the oblivious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Thank you to Fenikkusuken, who lets me tease.

This drabble was first posted to Live Journal on February 4, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Nothing New**

After watching her for several minutes, Miroku decided to find out what was causing such a secretive smile to play across Kagome's lips. He ambled over and claimed a seat beside her, jostling her shoulder with his by way of greeting. Giving him a bright look, she quickly shushed him. "Shh… over there!" Directing his gaze towards some children playing nearby, Kagome giggled. "I think Shippo has a new crush."

"What makes you say that?" Miroku inquired, singling out the redhead.

"Well, it's _obvious_ from the way he keeps looking at her," Kagome replied smugly. "He's been trying to get her attention for a while now."

"I see," he murmured conspiratorially. "What's been attempted?"

"Just the usual little boy things," she whispered back. "You know, they still try the same stuff in my time."

"Such as…"

"Teasing, chasing, showing off," Kagome listed. "He's trying everything to get noticed. Oh, look! He's going to talk to her."

Sure enough, the kit plunked down beside the girl, nudging her with a friendly elbow. "I suspect he's too tongue-tied to impress her with the sincerity of his affections," Miroku commented.

"If all else fails, boys always seem to resort to hair-pulling," Kagome confided.

"It might be worth attempting."

"He's so earnest; she's so oblivious," Kagome sighed. "It's _cute_, but I suppose it's hopeless."

"Oh, I don't know," Miroku smiled, reaching over to coil a lock of Kagome's hair around his finger, giving it a playful tug. "If he's persistent, she'll catch on eventually."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written to help a new contest community kick of its first week. I'm now a member of the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al, which was set up to encourage writers of 'rare pairings' in the IY fandom. Miroku & Kagome qualify as a rarity, and the theme for Week 1 was **New**. 250 words.


	14. Gradual

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little drabble… especially for the one who changes so much, but not at all. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thanks as always to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 24, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Gradual**

▪■▪

The first time he kissed her, they stood under summer stars. He caught Kagome unawares and earned a resounding slap for his audacity. "Miroku-sama! What was that for?" she spluttered, blushing even as her eyes snapped with indignation.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, that was merely a token of my admiration," the monk replied glibly, giving her an unrepentant wink.

▪■▪

The second time he kissed her, autumn had deepened along with understanding. He pulled the homesick young woman into a long embrace, brushing her forehead with his lips. When he released her, Kagome smiled through her confusion. "Miroku-sama? What was that for?" she asked with sweet candor.

"My dear Kagome-sama, you may consider it a token of my affection," he suggested with an incorrigible twinkle.

▪■▪

The third time he kissed her, winter's bitterness echoed the hollowness of their victory. When he coaxed her small, cold hands into his own and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of each, she stared at him with blank eyes. "Miroku-sama? What was that for?" she murmured brokenly.

"Please, Kagome-sama… accept it as a token of my respect," the monk begged earnestly, willing her to remain strong.

▪■▪

The fourth time he kissed her, hillsides blossomed under spring's touch. Cupping the curve of her cheek, he bestowed a chaste caress—a pledge and a plea in one. "What was that for… Miroku?" she shyly dared.

For once, word failed the man, but there was no more need for tokens, because Kagome was ready to accept all he had to offer.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal contest community **mirkagfic**. I'm the new maintainer/moderator there and would like to invite you to drop by and take a look around. This fic is my entry for Contest #03's drabble prompt—Token. 255 words.


	15. Compromising Position

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief… especially for the protective one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With a cheerful wink towards mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was posted on April 10, 2008.

* * *

**Compromising Position**

"This way, Kagome-sama! In here!" Miroku urged, dropping his _shakujou_ and pushing the young woman towards a narrow cleft in the cliff face. She scrabbled over loose shale, trying to wriggle more deeply into the rocky alcove so that there would be room for the monk as well. It wasn't easy. Their scanty shelter was little more than a crack, a v-shaped wedge that offered no flat surface on which to stand. Kagome was forced to brace herself upright with her hands as she leaned against one sloping side, panting and trembling from exertion and fear. She watched Miroku use a sutra to seal the entrance, the shimmering barrier flaring into place just in time to ward off the creeping cloud of miasma they'd nearly failed to outrun.

"Do you think the others are safe?" she ventured once she caught her breath.

"Yes, I'm certain they'll be fine," the monk replied confidently. "It may be quite some time before we can leave; perhaps we should make ourselves more comfortable?"

Kagome had to admit that Miroku had a point. Their small haven was a tight fit, and her muscles were already beginning to cramp. She was just about to voice her consent when, to her utter dismay, the monk began untying his purple _kesu_. "What are you _doing_?" she demanded in alarm.

Miroku glanced up in surprise, and taking in Kagome's pale face and wide eyes, he chuckled. "My apologies, Kagome-sama. I merely intend to use the cloth for padding." He pointed to the back of the niche, near her feet. "It would be best if I sit there."

The miko looked down blankly, then asked, "Where would I sit?"

"On my lap."

It took a moment for his answer to register, but once it did, Kagome was shaking her head. "I don't think so," she countered adamantly.

Ignoring her, Miroku continued to calmly—if awkwardly—divest himself the outermost layer of his robes and fold it into the semblance of a cushion. "We'll need to trade places," he announced pleasantly.

Warning him off with an upraised finger, Kagome frowned impressively. "Don't come any closer!"

"Kagome-sama," sighed the bemused monk. "I daresay you're more frightened of _me_ than of Naraku's miasma."

"With good reason," she retorted with a stubborn tilt to her chin.

Miroku shook his head disbelievingly. "This is hardly the time or place for making advances… let alone casting aspersions…" The mild rebuke did nothing to soften the young woman's resolve, so he tried again. "What if I were to tell you that the _only_ prospect that is tempting me right now is the one afforded by a moderately comfortable place to sit?"

She eyed him skeptically. "You're not just saying that?"

"I am not," the monk reassured.

This seemed to give Kagome pause. "Are you sure?" she ventured, the tiniest of pouts betraying a hint of disappointment at this revelation.

Miroku bowed his head, attempting to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. _Ah, women… so fierce, yet so fragile._ The monk eased closer to Kagome, planting his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaning forward in the small space until his face was mere inches from hers. She squirmed backwards, bumping her head against the wall behind. Pressing his advantage, he used his most seductive tones as he murmured, "Kagome-sama, lovely as you may be, you are the only thing standing between me and that which I desire. Now… if you would be so kind…?"

Blushing furiously, she avoided his eyes. "Fine. You can have this spot, but I'm _not_ sitting on your lap. I'll just… stand over there," she mumbled as she nodded towards a spot roughly three steps away.

"That is most gracious," Miroku smiled, shifting to one side so Kagome could edge around him. She watched warily as he crouched down, brushing aside loose stones and arranging his makeshift cushion with care. Easing himself onto the seat, he tested the comfort of his backrest and apparently found it satisfactory. As he extended his legs, he glanced up at his companion, nodding towards her awkwardly placed feet. "You really should sit, Kagome-sama."

"No, thank you," she replied crisply.

Giving the young woman's muscles a few minutes to begin protesting, Miroku resumed his coaxing. "I have no plans to take advantage of our circumstances, Kagome-sama. Come and sit with me," he urged, patting his lap.

"I… I really don't know, Miroku-sama," she responded, but her hesitation was enough to let the monk know she was weakening.

"Is there nothing I can say to put your mind at ease?" he inquired, the picture of patience.

"Well… do you promise to behave?"

"Of course," the monk agreed readily, placing his hand over his heart. "I would even stake my family's good reputation on it."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she looked prepared to point out the obvious. Instead, she covered a giggle as the tension broke. "Now you're just teasing," she accused with a smile.

"Indeed I am," he acquiesced. "If it will aid your decision, I could point out that… given your current attire and my enviable perspective, it would be in your best interests to reconsider your position." He chuckled as her hands flew to the hem of her skirt, then held out his hand to her. "Come and take your ease, Kagome-sama."

"I don't really have much choice," she sighed. "You're really not going to try anything?"

"There is a time and a place for such behavior, and I am _quite_ capable of telling the difference," he stated blandly.

"Oh… all right," Kagome huffed. Miroku had the good grace not to gloat as he helped steady her descent into the proffered seat. Feeling distinctly awkward, she remained ramrod straight, too self-conscious to even fidget.

When long fingers gently insinuated themselves around her waist, Kagome jumped with a squeak and batted furiously at the hands that were making themselves at home on her hips. Miroku quickly released her, propping his elbows on the sloping walls to either side with a longsuffering sigh. "Really, Kagome-sama, I was merely attempting to…"

She twisted around to glare into his face, which somehow managed to communicate injured innocence and boyish charm. "I _knew_ it… such a lecher… ulterior motives… wandering hands…" Her disjointed spluttering was accompanied by impressively snapping eyes, and for a moment, the monk thought she might actually try to throttle him.

"My deepest apologies, Kagome-sama," he soothed. "I meant no offense, and I am open to other suggestions. Where would you like me to put my hands? Here perhaps?"

Warm palms splayed companionably over the tops of her thighs, fingertips managing to tickle the skin below her skirt's hem. With an indignant shriek, she slammed her hands over the top of his, trapping them before they could wander into further mischief. "No! No, you will most certainly _not_ be putting your hands there," she practically shouted.

"Ah," he murmured, giving the syllable all the wistfulness of disappointed hopes.

Kagome was seething. "How _dare_ you! How _could_ you! What are you thinking! Don't you know the meaning of self-control? You're shameless! You're hopeless! You're _completely incorrigible_!"

The monk remained calm throughout the young woman's harangue, and when she paused for breath, he got his word in edgewise. "And _you_ are no longer petrified," Miroku observed bluntly.

Kagome's mouth snapped shut and her anger faded so quickly she seemed to deflate. Silence reigned for several moments, and when she finally found her voice, she kept it simple. "Oh."

"Better," the monk decided with an approving nod. "Now… where would you suggest I rest my arms?"

"I guess… we could … compromise?"

Miroku's mouth crooked upwards. "I'm famous for compromising positions," he deadpanned, earning a token elbow to the ribs.

* * *

"We're close," Inuyasha called, scanning the rock-strewn ravine as Kirara padded to a landing behind him.

Hefting her weapon, Sango hurried to his side, and Shippo clambered up onto the hanyou's shoulder. "Do you think they're okay?" the kit asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"They better be," muttered Inuyasha grimly.

"Look over there, Inuyasha," Sango interrupted, pointing. "There are gaps all along the cliff face. Maybe they found a place to take shelter."

"Right," nodded the hanyou. "Let's split up and search."

Several minutes of clambering over stones, and the kitsune sent up a whoop of discovery. "Inuyasha! Over here!"

The hanyou was beside him in a moment, and Sango wasn't far behind. Together, they peered through the faint shimmer of the barrier the monk had erected, taken aback by the scene that met their eyes. Inuyasha was the first to break the stunned silence, though he did so in an undertone. "What in the hell is she doing?"

Shippo looked up at the bristling hanyou with a smirk. "I think someone's jealous."

Sango frowned thoughtfully at the picture their two friends made. The monk was ensconced in a shallow break in the rocks, both arms loosely circling Kagome, who looked completely at home as she slept in his embrace. Given the size of their bolt-hole, the arrangement was… understandable. The growl-inducing detail that couldn't quite be ignored was the fact that they were holding hands. Kagome's fingers were intimately woven through Miroku's as she cradled them in her lap.

"Houshi," drawled the hanyou in a warning tone.

The monk cracked an eye, then straightened with a pleased expression. "You found us!" Ignoring Inuyasha's dangerously-narrowed eyes, Miroku gently jostled his companion. "Wake up, Kagome-sama. Help has arrived."

She blinked sleepily, then smiled her welcome. "Thank goodness you're all safe! I was so worried."

Inuyasha, made a show of folding his arms and turning his back. "You two certainly seem… cozy," he commented, sarcasm barely masking his confusion.

The young woman quickly glanced over her shoulder at Miroku. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

"Keh," he snorted, nodding towards the seated pair. "You're holding hands with him, Kagome."

She blinked down at the strong hands she still grasped within her own, then met the hanyou's accusing glare with chagrin. "I'm not holding hands with Miroku-sama," she asserted, turning wide eyes next to Sango. "I mean, I know I'm holding _onto_ his hands, but we aren't holding hands."

Inuyasha scowled at the evidence to the contrary, and Miroku came to her rescue by gently extricating his fingers. "She's telling the truth, Inuyasha. For some reason, Kagome-sama felt safer knowing where my hands were." With a no-nonsense air, he transferred his grip to her waist and boosted her out of his lap and towards the door. Levering himself to his feet and draping his _kesu_ over one arm, the monk reached over Kagome's shoulder to release the sutra guarding the entrance. "I can't imagine why," he added lightly.

Sango rolled her eyes as she moved forward, offering her support as Kagome stepped out of the niche on stiff limbs. "Sounds to me like self-defense," she remarked dryly, giving Miroku a flat look.

"Yes, yes," Kagome hurried to agree. "It wasn't romance; it was… protective custody."

"That so?" replied the hanyou, moving to bar Miroku's exit from the cleft and extending a hand. Warily, the monk accepted the offer of assistance, wincing slightly at the firmness of Inuyasha's grip. "Care to explain the _need_ for precautions?"

"If holding my hands made Kagome-sama feel more secure, then I wasn't about to deny her request. There's no need to read more into the handclasp than that… unless, of course, _this_ is an unspoken declaration on your part." With a twinkle, Miroku brought his other hand up to enfold Inuyasha's between his own. "I had no idea you cared," he added coyly.

"Oi!" protested the hanyou, snatching his hand away. "You made your point, already."

As their party regrouped for travel, Kagome slipped up beside the monk and gave his hand a quick, impulsive squeeze. "Thank you, Miroku-sama," she whispered bashfully.

"Whatever for?" he inquired softly.

"Well, in all the confusion, everyone kind of overlooked the fact that you saved me," she explained. "I just wanted you to know that… well… even though it's about the _only_ thing I can trust in those hands of yours, I know my life is safe in them."

"Truer words were never spoken," murmured Miroku, fully enjoying the changing expressions that flashed across Kagome's face as his hand grazed the small of her back and eased its way south. "You are quite welcome."

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community **mirkagfic** and their prompt for Contest #04—Ulterior Motive. 2,071 words.


	16. Fair Trade

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of silliness… especially for the savvy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who gave this a quick peek.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 10, 2008.

* * *

**Fair Trade**

Quick and dirty—it was the only way to describe Kagome's latest demonstration of clumsiness. Miroku fought to conceal his amusement over her current predicament. "Was it something I said?" he called cheerfully, peering down into the ditch.

"Yuck," she whimpered, trying to ignore the hip-deep mire in which she tottered. "N-no, of course not. I just… erm… slipped?"

"Give me your hand, Kagome-sama," offered the monk with a knowing smile.

Reaching, she stumbled. "My ankle," she winced.

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry, Miroku-sama," Kagome moaned, hiding her mortification against the monk's shoulder.

"Whatever for?" he countered.

"I was so stupid. I walked right off the road."

"Accidents happen," Miroku shrugged.

"Yes, but now we're both covered in stinky muck," Kagome frowned, distractedly plucking at her sodden skirt.

"It will wash off," the monk stated, puffing slightly up an incline.

"Plus, you have to carry me," she added.

Miroku shifted his hold on the young woman cradled in his arms. "Are you offering to repay me for my kindness?"

"M-maybe?"

The monk chuckled. "You're a terrible haggler, Kagome-sama. It would be far too easy to take advantage of your kindness."

"Really?"

"Let's consider this a… fair trade. After all, I contributed to your mishap." At her questioning look, he chided her gently. "Come now, Kagome-sama. We both know you stumbled because of what I said." Her deepening blush was confirmation enough for Miroku to seal the deal with a smirk. "So we're even—you turned your ankle because I turned your head."

* * *

**End Note:** This little scene was written for the Live Journal community **mirkagfic**, which runs monthly writing contests for the Miroku & Kagome pairing. The drabble theme for Contest #04 was Profit. 250 words.


	17. Dedication

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief interlude… especially for the philosophically-minded pervert. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 7, 2008.

* * *

**Dedication**

_Few skills are truly inherent. Aptitude and interest each play their part, but what makes any man's abilities stand out is perseverance. _

Feeling a sudden updraft, Kagome spun to face the monk who'd been trailing a few paces behind her. He smiled guilelessly, commenting, "This breeze almost makes the heat bearable, don't you think?"

Absently smoothing her hands over the back of her skirt, Kagome smiled tentatively. "I suppose so, Miroku-sama."

_Natural ability only serves as a foundation for the countless hours of dedication required to hone one's skills to perfection. _

Flushed from the heat, Kagome returned from the spring with her hair still piled atop her head. As she knelt to rummage in her pack, she felt the gentlest of tugs at one of the tendrils curling at the nape of her neck. Glancing over her shoulder, she met Miroku's amused gaze. "Have you noticed all the bugs?" he asked innocently.

_In order to maintain one's level of expertise, one cannot allow their skills to fall into disuse. Constant practice is vital. _

Arms loaded down with kindling, Kagome nodded cheerfully at Miroku as she crossed his path. He murmured a genial, "Kagome-sama," in passing, and for the barest of moments, she could have sworn that fingers drifted across her thigh. Staring sharply at the monk's retreating back, she reluctantly shrugged off the fleeting caress as accidental.

_Above all else, learn to love what you do. Those who are able to find joy in their life's pursuits are truly happy. _

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest 57—Drift. 250 words.


	18. Frills and Furbelows

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this very alternate universe… especially for the ones I put in aprons. I hope they'll forgive me. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This story was originally posted to Live Journal on August 9, 2008.

* * *

**Frills & Furbelows**

Mama sang the praises of _Frills & Furbelows_ for their superior fabric selection and 'incomparable service'. That, and the woman's fierce customer loyalty, had conspired to land Kagome in a world dominated by calico and chintz. Completely out of her element, she glanced again at her mother's list, then back at the dizzying array of spools. At this rate, her 'quick' errand was going to take forever.

"May I be of assistance?" inquired the tall gentleman wearing a store apron who seemed to materialize behind her. Distinctly embarrassed, Kagome wordlessly extended the slip of paper towards the youkai—'Sesshoumaru', according to his nametag. "Hnn. This aisle only has craft ribbon. The silk ribbon you need is in the next aisle."

Kagome meekly followed him around the corner, and in moments, he presented her with the spool her mother needed. "Th-the whole thing?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, miss. Take this to the cutting table. Miroku will measure the correct length for you there," he patiently explained.

Kagome joined the queue at the table, and it didn't take long to notice there was a bit of a buzz about the man behind the counter. He was obviously popular with these ladies, and it didn't take long to see why.

"Are you making a quilt?"

"It looks like _someone's_ redecorating!"

"This color definitely brings out your eyes!"

It was a combination of small talk, gossip, flattery, and flirtation. To Kagome's amusement, the women ate it up. In fact, she was willing to bet that most of this thriving shop's clientele came just to be fussed over by the good-looking young man.

Kagome's bemusement lasted about as long as it took for her to reach the front of the line, at which point she was treated to the full force of Miroku's charms. _Okay, I'll admit… he's __very__ handsome._

"What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly, moving several bolts of fabric off to the side.

"Ribbon," she replied, a little tongue-tied.

"How much?" he prompted, reaching for the spool.

"Oh… uh," she stalled, fumbling with her mother's note. "Six yards, please."

He nodded and expertly set the spool to twirling. "So, what are you making?" he asked genially.

"Nothing," she admitted a little sheepishly. "I… don't sew."

There was a muffled gasp from a few of the nearest women, who obviously thought Kagome had said something verging on the sacrilegious. Miroku's smile deepened, revealing dimples. "Well, that's a shame," he murmured as he measured the length of silk.

She frowned. "Why?"

"You won't have many reasons to come back and see me," he returned smoothly.

_Guess I walked right into that one._ Rolling her eyes, she tried to take the small bag that held a coil of violet silk. He didn't let it go right away, effectively detaining her.

"We have classes," Miroku announced, a plea lurking behind his eyes.

"That's nice," she replied coolly. Kagome gave the bag a firm tug, but he didn't give it up.

"Please, consider it?" he coaxed.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll _consider_ it," she relented.

When Kagome reached the check-out counter at the front of the store, the youkai who'd assisted her earlier was waiting to ring up her purchase. "He _is_ a flirt," Sesshoumaru commented out of the blue.

"I noticed," she replied with some asperity, noticing a stack of fliers next to the register. They listed the various craft and sewing classes available this month. "I'm sure it's good for business."

"Hnn. He was serious," the youkai remarked calmly.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome's receipt in her bag, but he didn't hand it over immediately. "Give him a chance," he said, making it more of a command than a request.

"Why should I?" she asked curiously.

The youkai considered the question, golden eyes remote. When he finally relinquished the bag, he also gave her his answer. "He's _never_ serious."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but when she left the store, she had one of the fliers in her hand.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mirkagfic and their drabble writing prompt for Contest #08—Bolt. 664 words.


	19. Resisting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of exploration… especially for the one who isn't being entirely honest. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 10, 2008.

* * *

**Resisting**

Monsoons, hurricanes, typhoons—they had nothing on Miroku. His one-track mind was a force to be reckoned with, and his smiles could be just as devastating. Though Kagome knew the monk was capable of great subtlety, when it came to women, his intentions couldn't have been more transparent. Miroku really _was_ only after one thing.

"Please, allow me to escort you," he murmured with a courtly bow.

Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she dug through her pack. "That won't be necessary."

"I would feel better if you were not alone, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied earnestly.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account," she retorted dryly.

"It would be my pleasure," he assured her, flashing a smile.

With eyes that glinted dangerously, she shook her shampoo bottle under the monk's nose. "I appreciate your 'concern', Miroku-sama, but don't worry… I'll be armed. If _anyone_ tries to sneak up on me while I'm bathing, I won't hesitate to shoot them."

"Ah," he sighed, chagrined.

* * *

Kagome may not have been terribly experienced where boys were concerned, but she'd known Miroku was trouble from the moment he'd breezed into their lives. Natural charisma, good looks, and an abundance of confidence gave guys like him an advantage… and given the opportunity, he _took_ advantage.

"Oh, Houshi-sama! Read my palm next!" squealed a village girl with a faded blue headscarf.

Kagome shook her head at the familiar scene. Miroku was surrounded by women, all clamoring for his attention. As she watched, the monk made a show of examining the girl's palm, then gazed deeply into her eyes. "You will give yourself to a fine man and bear him a son," he revealed, clasping her hand in both his own. "My dear, I _must_ ask. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

A chorus of giggles erupted from his adoring audience, and the next young woman stepped forward, eager for her share of the dashing monk's flirtation. "What about _me_, Houshi-sama?"

"But of course! Someone as lovely as you must have many prospects," he exclaimed. With pleading eyes, he added, "Please say I am one of them."

Now, Kagome liked flattery as much as the next girl. The problem was, she didn't like the idea of _being_ the next girl. All Miroku ever offered these women were empty words. It didn't really matter _what_ he promised them today, because he would be gone tomorrow.

* * *

When Miroku turned the charm, it reminded Kagome of the times when he unleashed his Wind Tunnel—everyone around him was drawn in. However, she saw the danger, so she dug in her heels and resisted. Maybe that's why he stopped trying.

"Can I help you with those?" offered a warm voice

Kagome started. Without the customary jangle of his staff, the monk had snuck up on her, and now, she was caught with her hands full. That kind of vulnerability generally guaranteed a quick grope. "Yes, please," she reluctantly replied.

Miroku strode forward and plucked several bottles from her arms, lightening her load by more than half. He managed this without so much as a touch, and Kagome's astonishment must have been plain on her face. "Disappointed?" he teased, eyes dancing.

"No," she quickly countered. "Let's call it… pleasantly surprised."

With a lopsided smile, he led the way back to camp.

* * *

Miroku told fortunes and flattered freely and bestowed blessings and exorcised 'ominous clouds' from the finest dwellings… but his usual round of whirlwind romances fizzled out. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd heard him ask some blushing maiden to bear his child. It was… decidedly odd.

"Are you feeling well, Miroku-sama?"

The monk's brows lifted in surprise. "Never better, Kagome-sama. Why do you ask?"

Kagome shrugged uncertainly, answering, "You just don't seem yourself, today."

"In what way?" he asked curiously.

That was a question she didn't know how to answer, so she didn't. "Just an impression, I guess," she said vaguely.

"I see," Miroku nodded sagely, looking rather pleased with himself.

* * *

In the days that followed, the monk laid aside his heavy-handed courtesies and outrageous propositions… only touching Kagome with his gaze. She figured that Miroku was still after the same thing; he'd simply changed his tactics. Used to digging in her heels and resisting gale-force winds, she hardly knew how to respond to his gentled attentions.

"May I join you, Kagome-sama?"

She glanced up at Miroku, who waited for her nod before claiming his own seat on the grassy riverbank. Silence stretched between them as they watched the rippling currents of the water that flowed past, but eventually, Kagome spoke up. "What do you think you're doing, Miroku-sama?"

With bemused candor, he answered, "I'm not entirely certain." After a thoughtful pause, he added, "Is it working?"

Kagome laughed softly. "If I say 'no', will you stop?"

The monk found a pebble and tossed it into the river before answering, "No."

Shaking her head, she asked, "Why not?"

A slow smile spread across Miroku's face, and he leaned closer before replying, "Because you'd be lying."

He was right.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community mirkagfic and their oneshot writing prompt for Contest #08—Force of Nature. 846 words.


	20. The Monk in the Snow Bank

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief, especially for the one who's grateful that a miss is as good as a mile. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**The Monk in the Snow Bank**

Division of labor was usually a good thing, but Miroku was beginning to resent the fact that one of the jobs regularly assigned to a member of their group was monk-sitting. _I'm not sure what kind of trouble they expect me to get into out here. We're in the middle of a forest; it's not as if I can sneak off to some wilderness pleasure district and gamble away our nonexistent funds. _Using his _shakujou_ to test the depth of the snow in front of them, he did his best to break a path for his companion. This time, Kagome had been asked to give the houshi a hand with the wood—which sounded _much_ more enjoyable than it actually was.

"I hope Shippo is having better luck than we are," the young woman sighed.

"He planned to take to the treetops nearer camp, which may be easier going," Miroku replied. "I suggested he search for pine cones."

Drifted snow hampered their efforts, making it nearly impossible to find kindling. Even after a lengthy tromp, they each only had a scant armful of dry branches, most of which had been snapped from standing trees.

"Yes, those would be good," Kagome remarked distractedly. "Do you think that hump over there is a log?"

"Hmm... I will check," he replied, changing course.

A winter storm had sent the shard hunters into the refuge of an inn two days' journey from Kaede's village; the skies had cleared overnight and they'd started homeward shortly after sunrise. The unforeseen delay had lightened their pockets, so they'd been forced to seek a winter campsite; but thankfully, they were in familiar territory. The cave Sango was busy clearing out was one they'd sheltered in before... during the previous rainy season.

"No, these are just more rocks," Miroku reported, retracing his steps.

"If we could just find a couple of downed branches..." she murmured wistfully. "I want to be _warm_ tonight."

"If worse comes to worst, I would be _more_ than happy to warm your bed," Miroku cheerfully offered.

"That's _not_ going to happen," she replied crisply.

_Chivalry spurned... what a pity_. Over the many months they'd traveled together, Kagome had grown accustomed to his playful propositions and mostly ignored them. _Ah, the challenge of being noticed by a woman who only has eyes for another! _The monk could still make her blush, but the feat required equal parts creativity and circumspection. Inuyasha discouraged the kinds of things that fit Miroku's idea of fun, and Sango kept a sharp eye out for any signs of misbehavior. Carelessness always ended in pain, so the monk watched for his chances, then made the most of them.

"...though I'm tempted to take you up on it."

Miroku stopped to stare. "Kagome-sama?"

She waved her free hand dismissively. "I'm _cold_, that's all. The thought of a group huddle with shared body heat sounds pretty good right now."

_An opening? _For a few dazzling seconds of optimism, the monk allowed himself to believe that the miko was weakening under the influence of his many charms. However, sense asserted itself. _She must be __really__ cold if she's fantasizing about getting closer to the likes of me. _He eyed her hunched shoulders and clenched jaw with concern. "Do you want to turn back?" he asked seriously.

"N-no... I can make it a little further," she bravely replied.

He nodded and resumed the search for combustibles... though the back of his mind was warming to the thought of gaining permission to touch, to hold, to linger. Within minutes, his eyes were completely glazed over, which is probably why he missed what was right in front of him.

"Miroku-sama, look!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

"Over there! A tree!" she exulted.

Since they were trudging through a forest, this was hardly news, but he soon spotted the source of Kagome's glee. The remains of a tree stood upon a rise just ahead; the split down its middle was probably from a lightning strike several years past. _Old, dead, and dry—it's exactly what we need. _

"Do you think we could break off a limb and drag it back to camp?" she asked hopefully.

The monk lifted his staff as he pushed through ever-deepening snow, eyes fixed on their goal. "Yes... I see two, possibly three branches that would do nicely. All we need to... _OH__!_" Miroku cried out in surprise as the ground disappeared from beneath his feet, and he sank up to his armpits in a suddenly-bottomless snow bank.

After a stunned moment, Kagome gasped, "Miroku-sama!" and dropped her bundle of sticks to hurry to his aid.

"Stay back, Kagome-sama!" Her steps faltered at his sharp command, and the monk tested his legs, verifying their immobility. Peering carefully at the various small trees and shrubs in the vicinity, he tried to determine the cause of his predicament. _There must be a ditch or possibly a crevice._ "I appear to be stuck," he finally announced.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no," he assured, craning his neck to offer her a reassuring smile. "I am not in any immediate danger... though I do require assistance."

She took a cautious step forward. "Should I go for help... or _call_ for help?"

Miroku cast a glance skyward. _Daylight is holding, and we left a clear path; they'll come for us if it grows late._ "I would rather not interrupt Inuyasha, especially since he's our best hope for dinner."

"I'll dig you out!" she offered.

"Yes, that would be the simplest expedient," the monk agreed. "However, I want you to do what I neglected; test the ground." He extended his _shakujou_ towards her, and she spent several minutes awkwardly plunging the heavy staff into the snow. Miroku chuckled over their findings. "It seems to have been my good fortune to locate the _only_ pitfall in the area. Ah, well... at least there is little danger of your joining me. Feel free to proceed, Kagome-sama."

"Right," she murmured, crawling towards him over the surface of the snow. Her lighter weight worked in her favor as she carefully edged around to kneel in front of Miroku. "Maybe if I just pull?"

To the monk's astonishment, she hooked her hands under his arms and attempted to haul him upwards. _She has obviously not given this much thought. _Not that he was complaining. Although the miko's lithesome figure was bundled away under thick layers of clothing, his face was firmly pressed into her bosom, and all he wanted was to prolong the experience. While she tugged, he inhaled deeply, and when her hair fell forward, brushing his cheek, his eyes rolled back as he heaved a blissful sigh.

"It's not working," she grumbled.

"You mustn't give up, Kagome-sama," he murmured, his voice muffled by her heavy sweater.

"W-what?"

"Put your heart into it," he urged.

She pulled back slightly, and he schooled his features into guilelessness as he watched realization blossom into rose-colored clarity upon her cheeks. "Oh... I... _excuse_ me, Miroku-sama."

"It is no trouble, I assure you," he replied, managing to keep a straight face.

Flustered, the young woman let go and scooted backwards. When she reached for his _shakujou_ again, Miroku's eyes widened. Raising his hands defensively, he said, "Now, Kagome-sama... I can understand your being upset, but let's not resort to anything drastic!"

She blinked at him, then looked at the weapon in her hand. "I'm going to try to dig you out with it," she explained, rolling her eyes. Choosing an angle, she tightening her grasp.

"I suppose it may work to loosen the snow, but I don't recommend..." Miroku's words cut off as she thrust the staff downward, and the butt end collided with his thigh, mere inches from precious commodities. "K-Kagome-sama!" he yelped, his voice cracking.

"Erm... whoops!" She cringed and hesitantly asked, "Are you...?"

Miroku cleared his throat and staunchly declared, "I am bruised, but intact."

"I'm _sooo_ sorry," Kagome apologized, hiding her face in mittened hands. "I didn't _mean_ to..."

"No lasting harm has been done," he assured as he awkwardly eased the _shakujou_ out of the snow and set it aside. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, perhaps you could rescue me with more caution?"

She nodded guiltily, then began pawing at the heavy snow. At first, Kagome took pains not to touch him, but as she became engrossed in her task, she fussed over him more and more. He doubted she realized just how much physical contact she was initiating—brushing, patting, delving ever deeper into the snow packed around his body. To distract himself from how distracting her excavation was becoming, he focused on her face, which bore no hints of 'come hither'. _Far from it. In fact, now that I think about it... she's being unusually quiet. _

Of all the members in their group, Kagome was the most cheerful, the most optimistic, and the most talkative. _Normally, she would have filled the silence with rambling, but the __only thing that's chattering are her teeth. _When she pressed her lips in a grim line to stop the noise, he knew guilt. _I should have let her call for Inuyasha; the blow to my pride is negligible, and preferable to watching Kagome-sama suffer for my carelessness. _

He shifted slightly, testing the weight of snow that still held him in place. _Halfway there, I think. _With most of his upper body freed, he twisted and wriggled, pushing against the walls of his cold prison, and Kagome sat back on her heels to watch him. "Can you get free yet?" she asked.

"Not... quite," he admitted with a soft grunt. "Once I can bend at the waist, I should be able to climb out."

"Okay, then," she murmured.

As Kagome dug down to scoop away more snow, he touched her cheek with his fingertips... and she looked at him in surprise. "You are too pale," Miroku stated, pressing his other hand to her forehead. "Are you not well?"

Healthier color seeped into her cheeks, and she pulled up her scarf to hide her embarrassment. "I'll be all right," she mumbled. However, she peeled off her mittens and tugged his hand into her smaller ones, gently circling her fingertips over his knuckles.

For once in his life, Miroku missed a beat.

"I'm more worried about you," she announced. "Your hands are like ice; you must be _freezing._"

"Ah... well... probably," he fumbled. "It's difficult to tell because I can no longer feel my lower extremities."

"Let's hurry," she urged, scooting around to one side so she could more easily reach behind him. "I'll pull away the snow back here, and you can push away the stuff in front." Then, Kagome unwound her scarf and looped it around his neck. "Don't you get sick, Miroku-sama!"

"I will cling to health for your sake," he valiantly pledged, but inwardly, he groaned. One of the _only_ reasons Inuyasha ever let the two of them go off together was because it was generally acknowledged that Kagome was immune to the monk's charms. _Sadly, I am not immune to hers. _Miroku's eyes softened as he stole a glance over his shoulder, where Kagome once more donned her mittens and industriously burrowed into the snow at his back, shoveling it away with renewed vigor. _It's so like her to put the needs of others before her own. _

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama," he sighed.

"For what... falling into a hole?" she asked wryly. He hummed an acknowledgment, and she actually chuckled. "_I'm_ usually the one who ends up in a fix; I don't mind letting you have a turn."

"Ah... so you're actually enjoying this?" he accused, affecting mournful eyes.

"No," she replied evenly. "I just know what it's like... feeling helpless... and useless."

"Kagome-sama!" he gently protested, leaning back on his elbows to confront her. "You are _far_ from useless."

She pursed her lips, frowning as she confessed, "It can be humiliating... always having to be saved."

Miroku's brows lifted. _Even our Kagome has her pride. _"Then it is my humble pleasure to benefit from your timely intervention on this occasion," he declared with feeling. He clasped his hands behind his neck, closed his eyes, and breezily said, "Save me, Kagome-sama! You are my only hope!"

He heard her snort softly and felt a tug on his _kesu_ as she resumed digging. "It would go faster if you helped," she pointed out.

"True, true... but I wish to owe you my life."

"And why's that?"

"Mm... so I can repay the debt later?" he offered, opening one eye to peek at her reaction.

"How?" she asked incredulously.

"Handsomely."

To his delight, she giggled. "I think we would have very different ideas about that."

"There's nothing you want?"

"_Everyone_ has things they want."

"But you don't want anything from _me_?" he asked, a daring twinkle in his eye.

"Yes... I _want_ you to try to try to climb out of there," she announced, edging backwards to give him some space. "I think you'll make it this time."

Miroku cautiously shifted, having no desire to test the true depth of the rift he'd inadvertently discovered, then awkwardly heaved himself up and out. He flopped backwards, and for a moment, he rested, spreadeagled in the snow. "Well done," he smiled.

Kagome fetched his _shakujou_ and crawled back towards the edge of the hole he'd made in the snow bank. "You lost a shoe," she announced.

He lifted one foot, then the other. "So I see," he replied before executing a moderately graceful twist and roll that left him standing back on solid ground. While he attempted to shake the snow from his robes, Kagome used the end of his staff to poke into the pit, setting the rings on its finial to jangling. "Any luck?"

"No," she frowned, squinting downwards. "If you help me, I bet I could find it, though."

"Help... how?"

"Lower me down, and I'll fish it out," she replied, holding up her hands and curling her fingers inside her mittens.

Miroku weighed her offer. _Now that we know that crevice is there, we can take precautions... and my strength is more than a match for someone her size. _"Yes, that would work," he carefully replied. "But, Kagome-sama... I would need a firm grip."

"Can you grip without groping?" she asked bluntly.

"We'll soon find out?" he ventured uncertainly. She nodded, and he decided it would be wisest to be very clear. "To lower you down safely, I will not just be holding your ankles... but your legs... your hips...."

"I know," she shrugged. "But you need your sandal, so let's find it."

He stepped forward, his mind reeling. _Permission to touch. _Kneeling behind Kagome, he braced himself, then steadied the young woman as she slid over the edge of the hole on her stomach. His grip tightened on her thighs, but rather than an illicit thrill, he was overwhelmed by a sense of responsibility. _She's trusting me. _Though it meant sacrificing the unhindered exploration of her pert posterior, Miroku dredged up enough nobility to honor that trust.

"Lower!" she called. "I can't reach!"

He obliged, easing her downwards. All the while, he contemplated how different she was from all the other women he'd lured into his arms. From the very beginning, he'd afforded her more courtesy than the others in their group—Kagome-_sama_. He delighted in teasing her, but she existed on a pedestal, unsullied and unattainable.

Drawn from his thoughts by wriggling and twisting movements, he gently squeezed her slim ankles and asked, "Are you all right, Kagome-sama?"

"Al... most..."

Leaning forward, he gave her a few more inches, and she squeaked in surprise. "I've got you," he assured. _Permission to hold. _

Her growling response was little more than acknowledgment... but ably communicated her frustration. Miroku smiled at the resurgence of the miko's feistier tendencies... and gave fleeting thought to their application in more intimate settings. _Alas, I cannot test my theories on that score. _Kagome would only entertain a serious suitor and be wooed through a conventional courtship, and he'd always prided himself on being an _un_conventional monk. _She's everything I've always known I cannot have. _

Which was probably why he occasionally entertained with the idea of winning her over.

In a sense, he _was_ courting her favor. Flirtation and insinuation signaled his interest, yet he never pressured her unduly. Playing the pervert was expected, but _being_ a pervert would quickly destroy the very trust she was demonstrating right now. _Hmm... perhaps I am more serious than I care to admit. _It was a sobering thought.

"Found it!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Miroku slowly lifted her out of the snow, shifting his grasp from calf to knee and hip to waist. On impulse, he took advantage of her imbalance and tugged her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a chaste embrace.

For several moments, the only sound was their breathing, which misted in the air around them, but finally she broke the silence. "What are you doing, Miroku-sama?"

"Lend me your warmth?" he asked lightly.

"Erm... okay."

_Permission to linger. _His wide sleeves blanketed her shivering form, and he bowed his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. "I should have turned back earlier, when I first noticed you were cold," he murmured.

"If we'd turned back earlier, we wouldn't have found this tree," she countered.

He laughed softly and tightened his arms. "If I left those branches here, would you let me keep you warm?"

She hummed quietly, but shook her head. "I want my fire, and you need it, too."

"But... _if_," he persisted.

"I wonder...."

Oddly enough, Miroku found her answer satisfying. In the first place, it wasn't an outright refusal, and in the second, Kagome was thinking of _him_ for a change. Giving a woman ideas _definitely_ fit into his definition of fun. "It is my considered opinion that this is a _much_ nicer way to stay warm," he solemnly announced.

"We're _not_ leaving without that firewood," she replied sweetly.

"Then I shall repay my life debt by building you a magnificent fire."

"Is that all your life is worth?" Kagome teased, wriggling a little so he would let her go.

"Indeed, no... for I promised a _handsome_ payment," he replied, finding his feet as well.

"You did," she replied with a faint smile. "Dare I ask what you have in mind?"

The monk collected his staff, then propped it in the snow while he stepped closer to Kagome. With great care, he unwound her scarf from his shoulders and twirled it around hers. "It is my intention to endeavor to live up to your expectations."

Her brows drew together, and she frowned in puzzlement. "Why would you even try?"

Miroku smiled knowingly as he gave her scarf one last tug, then gently tapped her nose. "I wonder...."

* * *

**End Note: **Written for the fun of it. Posted on January 24, 2010. 3,137 words.


	21. Bait

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief... especially for the one who couldn't resist. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 3, 2010.

* * *

**Bait**

Miroku smiled to himself. Kagome was gently trawling for some of Inuyasha's attention, but the hanyou was missing all her cues. It was all very sweet... and incredibly frustrating to watch. That's probably why he couldn't resist stepping in.

"L-lovely?" Kagome stammered, color rising in her cheeks.

"Undoubtedly," he assured. "Has no one ever told you?"

She stole a glance in Inuyasha's direction. "Hardly."

Miroku was a gifted angler—catching the eye, teasing the imagination, luring the unwary. He loved nothing better than hooking the interested, stringing along the eager, and reeling in the ready. True, his quarry sometimes slipped away, but he let them go with a wink and a smile. There were always more fish in the sea. "Then let _me_ be your first!"

An unusually receptive Kagome peeped at him through long lashes. "Thanks!"

"The pleasure will be mine!" he boldly confided. She favored him with a shy smile, and Miroku couldn't believe his good fortune. Somehow, he'd gone straight from _tease_ to _hook_, and she'd blitzed past _stringing_ to _ready_. He was about to start reeling when a throat cleared.

"Oi, houshi."

"Hmm?" Miroku responded innocently.

"Get your own," Inuyasha growled.

"Ah." The monk watched in disappointment as the hanyou escorted Kagome away. _So close. _Then, she turned with a wink and a smile, and Miroku belatedly realized that in all the excitement, he'd lost sight of who was the fisher... and who was the fish. He chuckled and waved. _Clever girl. I was just the bait!_

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #220—Fishing. 250 words.


End file.
